


In these hands,

by KittieHill



Series: True Love [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Plugs, Anal Sex, Begging, Christmas, Cock Rings, Coming In Pants, Condoms, Creampie, Cuddles, Double Penetration, Dry Orgasm, Edging, Female Ejaculation, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Hint of Mystrade, Humour, Johnlockary - Freeform, Love, Making Love, Mary isnt an assassin, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Myc is adorable, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Polyamory, Praise, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Romance, Sass, Sherlock pouts, Silk Pants, Straight Sex, Sweetness, Threesome - F/M/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Wedding, fleshlight, lots of tags, my goodness, shes just a normal woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieHill/pseuds/KittieHill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was asked by the amazing Raven to write a Johnlockary story where the Yarders find out about their relationship. I hadn't ever thought of the pairing before so i thought id give it a go... it's escalated slightly.</p><p>New chapters to be added whenever i get them finished! It's very, very, VERY filthy so please read the tags. </p><p>Title is taken from Olafur Arnalds - So Close. </p><p>Story is not Beta'd, any mistakes are my own. I don't write for any profit, just for wanking. Please leave me comments as i LOVE THEM!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Discovery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RavenOceana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenOceana/gifts).



Lestrade checked his phone attempting to make sense of the jumble of letters which had come from Sherlock’s phone; he looked over them attempting to untangle the seemingly random pattern, wondering whether it was something to do with the now closed case. His heart pounded with anxiety as he read through the letters again;

**Kjgnmkkn59 awefjnkml – SH**

Greg slammed his hands onto the desk and grabbed his coat; shouting for Donovan and Anderson he told them to get to Baker Street as soon as possible, running to his own car and starting the engine towards Sherlock’s home.

A heavy sick feeling lingered in the pit of his stomach as he turned a corner quickly, thankful for his flashing lights to part the traffic; _was Sherlock using again? Overdosing on the floor of his bathroom again? Was he in trouble? Had somebody broke in and was holding him hostage and he needed backup?_ Greg’s mind raced with possibilities as he skidded to a halt outside Baker Street watching Donovan and Anderson follow him immediately up the stairs. Opining the door Greg swept his gun left and right, clearing the rooms and listening intently for any noises.

A groan emanated from Sherlock’s bedroom; it sounded like he was in agony. Lestrade motioned to Donovan to cover him before walking down the corridor, he took a deep breath and placed a strong kick to the middle of the wooden door hearing and watching it split open.

‘Greg?’ John asked wide eyed from a chair at the bottom of Sherlock’s bed ‘Greg?!’

Lestrade had heard the doctor but his brain was in no position to think of words as he surveyed the scene in front of him. John sat at the end of the bed fully clothed, his hands on his thighs calmly whilst Sherlock was naked and sweating, his hair mussed and his face flushed. He was balanced on his knees with one hand on Mary’s hip and the other pulling her head back with a handful of blonde hair wrapped around his fist.

Mary also looked up nervously; her teeth worrying her bottom lip whilst she attempted to cover her bared breasts with her hands. Sherlock groaned and removed himself from Mary who quickly covered herself with the duvet; wrapping it around her nakedness.

‘What… in… the… fuck’ Donovan gasped, her hands covering her mouth as she entered the bedroom. Turning around and gesturing to Anderson to take a look.

‘Should have sold tickets’ Sherlock spat, his naked arse still bared for the officers as he grabbed his dressing gown from the wardrobe; ‘What’s the procedure John? Do I make tea?’

Greg was still doing an impression of a startled goldfish causing Sherlock to roll his eyes and push past the police officers to use the bathroom leaving John to explain whilst Mary looked sheepish.

* * *

 

Sherlock had always considered himself gay; he had no interest in sex with women with their various orifices and folds, their slickness and curves so unappealing to his arousal. He was happy in his relationship with John, their sex life was exciting and passionate, changing from fiery desperation to sedate lazy love making on a daily basis depending on the situation. Sherlock had never had an interest in sex until John, he found himself desperate for John’s touch, each caress a burning ember in his lower stomach.

Until Moriarty and the fall. Sherlock had to disappear and break John’s heart. He had to run off into the wilderness alone to deal with the boogiemen who lurked in the shadows without his blogger to support him, to save him, to stitch him up when he was cut. Sherlock had hated the loneliness and isolation more now than he ever had in the past because he had known love and contentment.

His return had been a shock for John; his reaction hadn’t exactly been what Sherlock had expected and after numerous cut lips, burst noses and endless cups of tea the pair had continued where they left off with an extra bonus. Mary.

Sherlock understood why John was smitten with Mary; she was funny, kind and sweet. She made John relax and calm himself whenever he was stressed or anxious, her sense of humour causing all three to explode into giggles at any occasion. She was also beautiful, her feminine curves and pretty features appealed to John and seeing John happy appealed to Sherlock.

It wasn’t a conventional relationship but it worked. John would split his time between Mary and Sherlock, lazy nights in with films and popcorn with Mary followed by adrenalin drenched frolics with Sherlock. It suited John perfectly. Mary understood when they had a case and Sherlock expected more time with John and Sherlock understood when Mary became clingy ( _usually around the time of her menstruation Sherlock had explained to the pair who laughed at Sherlock knowing Mary’s cycles better than she did)_

The relationship had deepened after a home cooked meal by Mary; the trio were sitting in the living room, watching a film when John had begun to nuzzle Sherlock’s neck at the perfect spot between jaw and throat. Sherlock groaned wantonly and threw his head back against the back of the sofa letting John caress him without thinking of Mary’s reaction.

Mary was frozen; her eyes wide and her lips parted as she watched the man she loved sucking on another man’s neck. Her stomach fluttered and her pussy began to become slick as she watched Sherlock throw his head back with a filthy moan which sent a shiver straight to her groin.

‘Shit, sorry’ John apologised pulling himself away from Sherlock who gave a squeak of disappointment before looking over at Mary and blushing,

‘Don’t’ Mary whispered ‘Stop I mean… keep going’

That was the first time Mary watched her boyfriend have sex with another man on the living room floor. The first time she fingered herself to a blazing climax whilst her eyes focused on Sherlock swallowing John down to the base; John had attempted to bury his head in her pussy but she quickly pushed him away shaking her head. She wanted the full voyeuristic show.

They had all been tested; neither coupling used condoms during their lovemaking but seeing John press his bare length into Sherlock’s waiting body was something insanely erotic to Mary’s aroused eyes. Seeing John’s red cock glistening as it entered Sherlock’s pale body made her cry out in bliss as her second orgasm of the night washed over her, followed quickly by a third when Sherlock had climaxed over his own stomach and a portion of the rug. John had grunted and groaned through his own orgasm and kissed Sherlock passionately before pulling away and snogging Mary deeply. Sherlock whined at being left out and pulled Mary down for his own kiss,

The detective had kissed women before; at university, when he needed information for cases etc. but he had never enjoyed the experience. Women wore too much make up and the sticky lip gloss caused Sherlock to grimace at the cloying texture… and the glitter! _Oh god that stuff got everywhere_

Kissing Mary was different; she tasted slightly of wine but something beneath that. Warm and tender. Her lips softer than John’s but still firm enough to be a pleasant encounter, Sherlock found that he didn’t want to pull away and instead continued kissing and caressing Mary’s lips until John cleared his throat playfully.

So the conversation was raised ‘Would Sherlock consider a sexual relationship with Mary? And how would John feel about it?’

Sherlock had immediately decided that yes, he would consider it. The chance to catalogue the scientific differences between men and women was enough to make the detective consider it but something underneath niggled him. He was genuinely curious at how it would feel.

John agreed that it was something which should be considered although he wasn’t sure if he would be jealous. Sherlock and Mary only had to share one person whereas John would have to share both of his lovers, leaving less time for himself.

The answer had been settled a week later; technically it had been a Sherlock and John night but all three met up for drinks and lunch at Angelo’s. The food was delicious and the wine flowed freely causing lips to become loosened and the conversation to become racy as the trio discussed filthiest fantasies. Mary had blushed as she quietly explained that she had always wanted to be taken by two men, one in her mouth and one inside her. Or possibly even one in each hole, John had immediately stiffened in his jeans and gaped at his lover who winked and smiled feistily.

Sherlock admitted after another glass of wine that he had always wanted to do it outside; somewhere where there was a risk of being caught. The problem being his newly discovered celebrity status ensuring that photographers were present whenever he attempted to leave the flat unless Lestrade had ordered the journalists away. Sherlock sighed as his deep voice vibrated through John and Mary as he explained he had wanted to be taken against a wall, roughly fucked until he was hoarse from screaming.

John was close to exploding in his pants like a teenager as it got to his turn; he cleared his throat and thought of his fantasy. He would be tied up, blindfolded and teased until he was begging for mercy whilst his tormenter brought him to climax again and again until he was dry and not able to cum anymore. He blushed as he palmed his cock under the table imagining being milked from the inside whilst the master kept him on edge and forced him to stop before he came over and over again.

The three had paid their bill and quickly escaped into the London night; grabbing a cab they snogged and stroked one another in the back seat much to the shock of the driver who cleared his throat nosily causing Mary to curse under her breath telling the driver to ‘mind his own bloody business’

They paid the cabbie and rushed into Baker Street since it was closest to Angelo’s, rushing up the stairs with a giggle they collapsed into Sherlock’s bed and undressed quickly, tongues entwining with one another with no thought as to which mouth belonged to who. Mary was quickly stripped to her underwear which was slipped aside by John’s talented fingers and his mouth was fixed over the bud of nerves causing Mary to swear and curse as Sherlock stroked her nipples. She had orgasmed twice before the men had even undone their trousers.

‘I-I want to watch’ John had stammered, grasping the chair from the corner of Sherlock’s room and pulling it to the middle of the bed and seating himself ‘I want to see you together’

Sherlock had swallowed nervously, his anxiety rising as he realised he had no idea what to do. Mary took pity on the detective with a tender kiss before helping him undress and lie on the bed on his back.

‘Do you want me to suck you?’ Mary purred, her fingers tracing over Sherlock’s toned stomach and his pebbled nipples.

Sherlock shook his head; he wanted to feel Mary around him. Mary grinned happily and quickly swung her leg over Sherlock’s hips, straddling him easily and pressing her wetness against his shaft. He wasn’t as well-endowed as John; his cock was thinner but slightly longer and curved gently but it was beautiful in a strange way, the tightness of the foreskin gripping the head made Mary lick her lips with longing.

‘Sure?’ She asked a final time catching Sherlock’s eyes, he nodded and lifted his head for another kiss as Mary reached behind her and placed Sherlock at her opening and slowly pushed herself down onto the hardness. Sherlock whined in her mouth which she quickly swallowed, hoping to remember it forever as she sank lower onto the shaft, her own breathy moan exploding from her lips as she was penetrated fully, her hips shuddering as Sherlock touched the deepest part of her with a small sliver of pain. Pulling away from the kiss Mary looked down at Sherlock whose eyes were closed, his bottom lip between his teeth worrying it slightly as he exhaled shakily.

‘Still with me?’ Mary joked, stroking Sherlock’s cheekbone tenderly watching his eyes flicker open

‘So warm and wet, like velvet’ Sherlock groaned, his hips grinding between Mary and the bed to create some friction.

‘Mmmm didn’t expect poetry tonight’ Mary laughed circling her hips before lifting up slightly, allowing Sherlock to slip out of her until only his tip was inside then moving back down. The lovers sighed and gasped at the sensations, lost in their arousal neither noticed John sitting beside them.

The doctor had stripped naked, his face was flushed and his cock was straining hard desperate for attention. He wrapped his hand around his prick, slowly sliding the skin up and down, his hand moving to his balls to cup and rub them gently as he watched the two loves of his life fucking one another. Mary’s eyes had fallen closed and her head had fallen back as she rode Sherlock hard, her breasts bouncing with every thrust. Sherlock looked completely stunned; he was obviously attempting to catalogue every sensation and movement. His hands had instinctively moved to Mary’s waist, holding them tightly as she bounced on his cock hard and fast, driving them both towards climax.

John spat on his hand and moved it back to his cock; rubbing his hand across the tip he felt the precum already dripping from the slit. He curled his fingers around his length, stroking and teasing himself as he watched.

Mary was close now; her orgasm building until it was fizzing in her blood stream, her heartbeat pounding in her ears as she moved gracefully to take her pleasure from Sherlock. She needed more, attempting to move her fingers to her clit she was surprised when Sherlock beat her to it, slipping a thumb between her folds and finding her clit effortlessly and pressing down with just the perfect amount of friction to start her orgasm.

A small series of _oh, oh, ohs_ escaped her lips as she teetered on the edge looking down, she saw Sherlock’s smile as he too began to orgasm and that was the final push she needed, clamping down on his cock her pussy fluttered and clenched around his length, her orgasm washing over her causing her to groan loudly and fall forward onto Sherlock’s chest. The detective wrapped his arms around her as he continued shallowly thrusting into her, riding out his own orgasm which had pulsed inside her tight walls. Sherlock kissed her softly as they recovered from their peaks.

John was close too, seeing the erotic show was too much and he arched his back into his fist with a deep moan as ribbons of cum painted his chest and fingers. He hunched forward at the force of his orgasm and whined low in his throat as he stroked himself through the aftershocks ensuring he was fully sated before dropping his wet and soggy hand to his thigh.

‘Well’ John smiled looking over at the sweaty couple, who were still joined together,

‘hmmm’ Sherlock agreed, his eyes closed and his lips curled into a smile,

‘Not a bad evening’ Mary laughed before climbing off the bed to use the bathroom ‘excuse me boys’

Sherlock held out his hand for John pulling him to the bed for cuddles neither caring around the sloppy mess which covered them. John pulled Sherlock in for a tender and soft kiss whilst stroking his hair ‘Are you alright with this?’

Sherlock furrowed his brow and looked over at his lover ‘Of course. It was perfectly enjoyable’

‘I don’t want you to think we forced you or anything’ John soothed, stroking Sherlock’s curls softly.

‘John. I wanted it, I want you and now… I think I want Mary too’ Sherlock admitted with a blush ‘will this work?’

John had to admit he didn’t know if it would, but he wanted to give it a try.

* * *

 

‘You text me!’ Lestrade shouted handing Sherlock the phone, ‘I thought you were in trouble’

Sherlock took the phone and looked at the text ‘I did not’

‘You absolutely did! Do you think I came round for a cup of tea? I thought something had happened’ Greg sighed, walking from the bedroom and following Sherlock to the kitchen.

‘Well, as you can see. We’re all alive and well. Goodbye Lestrade’ Sherlock spoke without looking at the DI,

‘I can’t believe she’d let the freak anywhere near her’ Donovan whispered to Anderson from the doorway, unaware that Mary could hear her.

‘He’s not a freak’ Mary spoke softly but with an edge of threatening menace in her voice ‘You wouldn’t have an idea what he can do with his deduction skills. I didn’t realise how amazing sex was until I had the opportunity to share John and Sherlock’

Donovan blushed and opened her mouth to speak but Mary stopped her with a hand in the air ‘I suggest that next time you attempt to insult Sherlock you stop and think. Think about your last sexual encounter… which according to Sherlock was with Anderson here. Think about how many times you’ve had to fake your orgasms with him because he has no technical skill or stamina and then remember me, here, or in my bed with not one, but two amazing men who not only love me, but one another. Imagine the stamina they have to be able to pleasure not only me, but one another. Then kindly stuff your sour faced, prudish, bitchy opinions up your arse’

John chuckled from the corner raising an eyebrow to Donovan who opened her mouth, closed it again and turned to Anderson ‘I don’t fake my orgasms’

‘Yes she does’ Mary laughed ‘does this sound familiar? _Oh Anderson! Oh Phillip! Oh yes you’re so wonderful! Fuck me hard’_

John was howling with laughter now; tears staining his cheeks as Anderson flushed a deep red and glared at Donovan. Sherlock poked his head into the doorway with an upturned eyebrow ‘I know we didn’t finish Mary but come on, lowering yourself to fantasising over Anderson?’

‘Was just explaining to Anderson how often Donovan fakes her orgasms love, nothing to worry about’ Mary shouted back with a smile meeting Sherlock’s eyes as he laughed too,

‘Oh every time then? Poor Anderson’ Sherlock smiled

‘Is that a test tube in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?’ Mary joked looking over at Anderson who was sporting a rather noticeable hard-on pressed into the cord trousers. Mary smiled and allowed the duvet to fall momentarily, flashing a hint of pink nipple to Anderson alone whose eyes bugged from his head and his face to flush red.

‘Don’t be ridiculous’ Anderson spat angrily, venom dripping from his lips as he glared at Mary ‘As if you and your two freaks could get me aroused’

Mary chuckled with amusement and shuffled down the bed to rest her head on the pillow ‘If you’re quite finished. Close the door please’ she motioned the Donovan who was still trying to convince Anderson of his sexual prowess ‘whenever you’re ready’

Donovan glared at Mary, who rolled her eyes and smiled when John stood up to see what Sherlock was doing,

Sherlock took a sip of his tea before flopping down onto the sofa ‘Lestrade, I didn’t text you and as you see, you actually interrupted something so if you would be so kind…’

John pushed past the two bickering officers in the bedroom doorway to walk into the living room ‘Where was your phone?’

‘Back pocket’ Sherlock answered, already bored and frustrated at the situation.

‘Ah’ John smiled ‘I _deduce_ that it was sent accidently as Mary straddled you on the sofa. You were both rocking back and forth so you obviously arse texted Lestrade’

‘Ah. Riddle solved. Thank you Detective Inspector’ Sherlock said raising his hand as a signal that the conversation was over.


	2. The Awkward Crime Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More filth. Poor Anderson :-(

John groaned in disgust as Sherlock ran his thumb across the corpses lips and brought it to his face; the detective sniffed at his digit and was about to place it into his mouth before John called out and he immediately stopped with a roll of the eyes. John was always so ridiculous when it came to him putting things in his mouth _well...anything except his penis and anus which apparently was acceptable regardless of how many times Sherlock explained how many bacteria incubated in those areas._

The couple had been on edge all morning; it was the first case they had been called to since the incident at Baker Street and the tension was palpable between the Yarders and themselves. Lestrade had mostly accepted it and shrugged off complaints from the other members of staff with a warning snarl about professional standards which had the detectives scurrying away to work quietly away from Sherlock’s gaze. John stood chatting to Lestrade as Sherlock worked, their conversation flowing easily as they caught up on football results and gossip including a possible meeting with Mycroft which Greg admitted nervously could possibly be a date.

John smiled and clapped Greg on the shoulder causing the DI to blush red and run his hand across the back of his neck nervously. The conversation changed swiftly and soon the two men were chatting again whilst Sherlock poked and prodded the victim.

‘Oh, look out here’s trouble’ Lestrade smiled nodding towards the police tape where Mary stood smiling with her hands on her hips. John looked over with a frown and began walking to where she stood ‘everything alright?’ he asked placing a soft kiss on Mary’s painted red lips

‘Fine. You forgot your mobile’ Mary smiled ‘I thought I’d drop it off before I went to work’

‘Thank you’ John kissed her again before looking over at Sherlock ‘He’s in his element. Poison he thinks, although he has 9 theories so far’

Mary rolled her eyes comically before smiling and swatting John’s bum to send him scuttling back to Lestrade. John smiled and walked back to the DI leaving Mary alone to walk along the tape to where Anderson stood with his back to her. His jumpsuit clad body hunched over the evidence bags as he catalogued them,

‘Anderson’ Mary whispered, her voice low and husky as she spoke directly into his ear, ‘don’t turn around, just listen’

Anderson’s body tensed momentarily as the person approached his personal space but relaxed when he recognised Mary’s voice.

‘I saw the way you looked at me when I was in bed. Your eyes were hungry’ Mary crooned ‘You looked like you wanted to devour me whole, tie me to the bed and use me as your own toy. Take me again and again, filling me up with your hot spunk’

Anderson gasped and began to turn around, Mary stopped him with a hand on his shoulder ‘Don’t move or I stop’

A whimper escaped Anderson’s lips which would have been comical if Mary wasn’t so determined in her venture; she stepped closer to the CSI’s ear and lowered her voice more;

‘I wouldn’t mind. I like being tied up. There’s nothing better than being forced to relent. Your head forced down and your arse in the air for your master, being fucked hard and fast. Treated like a whore’

Mary ended the sentence with a soft moan, the exhale of her breath tickling Anderson’s ear.

‘Just thinking about it is enough to make me wet. Normally when I masturbate I think about that, I touch myself thinking about being fucked hard and fast until I cry out in pleasure… I can be very loud when I cum _Phillip’_ she emphasised his name sultrily, a soft exhale combined with a groan.

A soft squeak of alarm was ripped from Anderson’s lips causing Mary to smile in wanton pleasure; the way Anderson rolled his hips as his spine tensed and his knees almost buckled caused Mary to grin happily.

‘Anderson. Did you just cum in your pants?’ Mary whispered devilishly

‘Shut up’ Anderson hissed angrily, his face turning crimson as he attempted to pull himself together from the unexpected orgasm which had flooded his jumpsuit.

‘Oh Anderson’ Mary groaned in feigned dismay ‘Poor thing’

‘Shut up’ Anderson hissed again, anger crossing his face as he turned to stare at Mary before striding away to the mobile HQ where he could change.

Sherlock looked up at his lover with an unturned eyebrow; watching Mary wink and grin before giving a soft curtsy and turning to leave for work.

‘She is unbelievable’ Sherlock whispered to John who had turned in time to see Anderson scurry away.

* * *

 

‘Anderson!’ Lestrade shouted angrily, his voice higher than anybody had heard it in a long, long time.

‘Here’ Anderson called out from the lab, turning on his stool to see the angry DI enter with a set of folders, slamming them onto Anderson’s desk and almost upturning a beaker in the process.

‘What. In. The. Fuck’ Lestrade shouted, each word punctuated with a pause ‘were you doing at the crime scene?’

Anderson’s brows furrowed in confusion as he looked at his boss ‘Sir?’

Lestrade looked around the lab, walking to close the door before striding back in front of the scientist with a furious expression, ‘Why in god’s name did we have tainted evidence? The bag containing the mobile phone was tainted with sperm’

‘S-Sperm sample?’ Anderson asked confused ‘I didn’t collect one’

‘Oh I don’t know about that’ Lestrade replied with a grimace ‘It was your sample’

‘It had my name on?’ Anderson asked looking at the picture of the plastic baggy

‘No. It was your sperm’ Lestrade shuddered ‘why on earth do we have your sperm on a murder site?’

* * *

 

John watched the exchanged through the window of the lab; a smile hidden by his hand as he looked over at Sherlock with a grin ‘Your doing?’

‘Well… I didn’t make him cum’ Sherlock quipped ‘I just made sure his sperm covered fingerprint ended up on the evidence bag’

‘You could get him sacked’ John warned, looking slightly panicked as Lestrade gave Anderson the bollocking of his life,

‘Nah, I’ll appease Greg. I’ll have Mycroft send a cake or something’ Sherlock smiled

‘That might work actually’ John smiled secretively causing Sherlock to frown

‘Do you know something I don’t?’ Sherlock asked

‘Never darling’ John replied squeezing Sherlock’s hand tightly ‘Let’s go tell Mary shall we?’

‘Brilliant’ Sherlock smiled, squeezing John’s hand in return.


	3. The Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John acts out Sherlock's fantasy. With unexpected results

The weeks leading up to Christmas were always a quiet affair crime wise; burglaries and theft’s increased whilst the hardened murderers and bank robbers enjoyed the festive period without incident. Much to the dismay of Sherlock who paced back and forth around Baker Street angrily shouting at both Billy the Skull and John who sat bemused, ignoring Sherlock’s theatrics and reading the paper,

Mary was Christmas shopping with an old friend; they had caught the train to Brighton for a weekend of girly gossip, shopping and a spa day leaving John with full time Sherlock babysitting duties.

‘Shall we go out?’ John asked with a sigh ‘You look like you’re going to kill somebody if you don’t leave the house’

‘I’m bored John. Why does everything have to stop just because it’s Christmas? People are so sentimental and dull’ Sherlock insisted rolling his eyes

‘Come on. Get your coat’ John laughed,

* * *

 

The walk around Regents Park was nice; even Sherlock’s manic episode had seemed to pass as the two men strolled around lazily, holding hands in the cold winter air. Sherlock had excitedly pointed out the breeds of ducks which swam on the water, hunting for bread from passers-by. John listened happily as Sherlock explained the history of the Grey squirrel whilst they watched children attempting to feed the rodents peanuts, squealing with delight when the squirrels inched closer and immediately scaring the timid animals away.

‘Do you want children John?’ Sherlock asked suddenly,

‘I-Well… I don’t know’ John admitted with a shrug ‘Never thought about it’

Sherlock looked at the expression on John’s face but dropped the conversation; taking the doctors hand once more they walked around the park until they reached a quieter area which was seemingly deserted ‘There is nothing in this part of the park’ Sherlock said quizzically as John pulled him into the wooded area away from the main pathway.

‘I know’ John answered

‘John?’ Sherlock asked nervously as the doctor pushed him against a tree and began snogging him passionately.

‘You wanted to be fucked outside’ John whispered into Sherlock’s ear causing a shiver to run up and down Sherlock’s spine ‘We’re outside’

‘W-what about Mary?’ Sherlock stammered, since the trio had decided to become a threesome, all sexual encounters were done together, never separately.

‘She knows. We discussed it. She’s upset she won’t get to see your face as your fantasy comes true but she’s fine with it… so long as I tell her everything that happens’ John smiled, imagining him talking dirty to Mary as she rode Sherlock, or himself.

Sherlock relaxed enough to be manhandled closer to the large tree trunk, his Belstaff cushioning him from the cold wood behind his back as John kissed and caressed his neck, undoing Sherlock’s trousers and slipping his hand inside to cup Sherlock’s rapidly hardening cock.

‘I’m going to pull your trousers below your arse and you’re going to turn and face the tree and hold it tightly as I open you up with my fingers’ John growled as he stroked Sherlock slowly ‘then I’m going to pull out my cock and slowly push it into you, you’re going to whine like a whore because you love to be stretched out on my cock don’t you Sherlock? You love to feel me pushing inside you’

Sherlock keened and pressed his cock harder into John’s hand, precum already leaking over John’s fingers as he stroked.

‘I’m going to fuck you Sherlock. I’m going to fuck you so hard that you’ll feel it tomorrow. Your arse will be sore and used by me, I’m going to fill you to the brim with my cum’ John groaned, his own cock twitching desperately in his underwear.

‘Please John’ Sherlock begged ‘Please’

‘Turn around’ John growled, pulling Sherlock’s trousers down, positioning Sherlock so the shorter man could reach Sherlock’s hole and lifting up the Belstaff until he could see Sherlock’s pale and bare arse in the December sunshine. Sherlock startled slightly as the cold air hit his skin but was soon rewarded with John’s fingers rubbing over his entrance,

‘I brought lube in my wallet’ John whispered reassuringly, snapping out of his dominant and filthy mouthed persona for a moment, becoming simple, sweet John Watson.

‘Th-Thank you’ Sherlock replied turning his head for a quick kiss before immediately falling back into position when he heard the rip of a lubricant packet opening. John must have stolen the sachet from work.

‘Spread your legs’ John ordered, watching as Sherlock moved them apart as much as possible with his trousers wrapped beneath his arse ‘Mmmmm good, so delicious all spread open for me’

A shiver of arousal travelled up Sherlock’s spine as he listened to John, the doctor didn’t talk dirty very often but he knew what it did to Sherlock. The way his voice went low and husky as he spoke filth into Sherlock’s ear often had the detective bucking desperately against John.

John’s fingers touched Sherlock’s hole and he groaned deeply; his throat feeling tight as John pressed inside him with a single digit, turning his finger around to find Sherlock’s prostate and stroking it firmly causing Sherlock to keen out loud,

‘Shhhh, do you want to get found out?’ John smiled ‘you loud git’

Sherlock whined and bit his lower lip as another finger pushed its way inside him; there was no pain, just a slight burn as John stretched and scissored his fingers to ensure Sherlock was open enough, when he could fit in his third finger he unzipped his own cock with his free hand and pulled it out of the flies of his trousers,

‘Relax; tell me if it hurts’ John soothed holding Sherlock’s hip tightly as he worked his way into Sherlock’s tightness.

‘Gah, god John’ Sherlock groaned, his head resting against the bark of the tree ‘harder, faster, please’

‘I love when I make you unable to speak in sentences’ John laughed pressing a kiss to the back of Sherlock’s neck as his hips snapped roughly against Sherlock’s arse, thrusting himself in and out of Sherlock’s arse as the younger man whined and whimpered. His fingers gripping the tree tightly as he pushed back onto John,

‘Yes. Yes so good for me Sherlock’ John groaned, his senses on edge incase they were discovered. He could hear the noises of children playing carried by the wind, the ducks quacking and splashing in the water, the rustle of leaves in the wind all drowned out by Sherlock’s whimpered cries as John pounded into him, his tip caressing the bundle of nerves which sent white hot pleasure through his body.

Sherlock cried out as his orgasm approached; the tingling sensation building from his core and radiating to every nerve in his body. He looked over his shoulder at his lover who was biting his lip and concentrating on keeping rhythm ‘John’ Sherlock whispered causing John to look up and meet his gaze ‘god John’

John realised that Sherlock was close; it wasn’t very often that Sherlock could come from prostate stimulation alone and that thought itself caused a twitch in his balls that signalled his own closeness to climax.

‘Come for me Sherlock. I want you to cum on my cock’ John groaned, his voice strained as his hips thrust harder and harder.

‘J-J-John!’ Sherlock screamed as he came, Sherlock’s knees buckled as spurts of hot cum pulsed from his insides to spatter against the tree trunk and grass. John held the taller man up as he continued to thrust, gripping his hips tightly as he finally climaxed deep inside Sherlock’s warmth with a groan,

‘God’ John smiled ‘That was amazing’

Sherlock panted, nodding his head in reply as he attempted to think of a suitable reply but unable to think of any words in any languages he knew.

‘We need to get you cleaned up’ John fussed, pulling his cock out of Sherlock’s used hole and tucking himself away as he helped Sherlock to pull up his underwear and trousers. Sherlock attempted to fumble with his fastenings but John tutted and helped him dress, pulling down the Belstaff to cover any wet leakages which may occur as Sherlock walked.

The red blush over their cheeks was the only sign of activity but John hoped the cold wind would be blamed as they rejoined the path and began to walk back to Baker Street.

**2 days later;**

John was sitting in his chair reading the newspaper whilst Sherlock shouted abuse at the chat show playing on the television, from what John had picked up the blonde woman was having an affair with the redhead’s husband but Sherlock had deduced that the woman had also slept with the presenter of the chat show… and the cameraman. John snorted back a laugh and continued to read as he heard the front door open and close before footsteps climbed the stairs to their flat.

‘Mary?’ John asked turning his head

‘Mycroft’ Sherlock sighed, turning off the TV and steepling his fingers under his chin waiting for his big brother. John put down the paper and walked to put on the kettle wondering what dirty job Mycroft had for Sherlock this time.

‘Sherlock, John’ Mycroft greeted the pair with a fake smile,

‘Mycroft’ they both replied as Mycroft took a seat in John’s still warm seat making the doctor frown.

‘Why are you here?’ Sherlock asked, obviously unable to deduce his brother’s motives.

‘I received some interesting information’ the politician said with a grimace,

‘A new cake recipe?’ Sherlock quipped,

‘Humorous’ Mycroft scoffed and handed Sherlock the brown file, unable to meet his brothers gaze.

* * *

 

‘Shit’ John swore, his hands shaking as he looked over the photos

‘John’ Sherlock said with a panicked tone ‘John’

‘Shit’ John said again looking at Mycroft ‘How bad is it?’

‘It would seem your _adventure_ in the park was witnessed by a photographer from The Sun newspaper who wanted to run the pictures immediately. Thankfully the editor owes me a favour and quickly got in touch; I’ve managed to ensure the silence of all parties but it has taken a considerable amount of work’ Mycroft sighed ‘Also, wasted a perfectly good favour’

Sherlock was blushing crimson; his eyes focussed on the carpet as Mycroft spoke.

‘Thank you Mycroft’ John mumbled, his eyes lingering on the black and white photos of John pressing Sherlock into the tree, his cock thrusting in and out. A hint of bare arse could be seen between their bodies and it was obvious that it was _exactly_ what it looked like.

Mycroft half smiled, half grimaced as he stood and picked up his umbrella ‘Please keep your lustful rutting indoors. I’d hate to be involved in a national scandal over my baby brother being buggered in a public park’

A whimper escaped Sherlock who looked as though he wanted to curl in a ball and disappear. John looked at Mycroft and the pair shared a small smile before Mycroft bid them goodbye and left the house.

‘I can’t wait to show Mary the photos’ John smiled watching Sherlock’s eyes open wide with shock before the pair burst into childish giggles.


	4. Christmas and Mary's playtime.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary, MMF 3ways, Double Penetration. Filth.

_We’re having Christmas at Baker Street this year – SH_

_Erm… okay? Are you inviting Mycroft? – JW_

_Don’t be ridiculous John. He’ll eat all of the pudding – SH_

_Sherlock! Don’t be nasty about your brother! He saved you from being plastered over the newspapers getting bummed in a park – MM_

_How did you know? – SH_

_John showed me the pictures… I also may have saved a few copies for my own use… - MM_

_You have two men willing to have constant sex with you, and you use photographs to masturbate? You’re abnormal – SH_

_You and John are very skilled, but you don’t vibrate :P . Have to go back to work now. Play nice and tell Mrs H I’ll be down after work – MM_

_She’s insatiable – SH_

_Tell me about it. Which reminds me, we need to organise her surprise – JW_

_Come over tonight, and bring another frozen Turkey. I dissolved this one – SH_

_Bloody hell - JW_

* * *

 

Christmas came and went with no real difficulties. Sherlock invited Mary and John to stay at Baker Street so they could include Mrs Hudson and Lestrade into their festivities as they had done every year. Lestrade had giggled and admitted that the agreement worked perfectly for the three lovers, Greg teased Sherlock by suggesting he now had a mummy and daddy who looked after him like a toddler rather than John taking the brunt of the caring which had caused the others to laugh but Sherlock to pout and sulk.

Mycroft arrived in time to exchange gifts and eat Christmas lunch which had been lovingly prepared by both Mrs Hudson and Mary who danced around the kitchen to Christmas music in paper hats much to the bemusement of the Holmes brothers. Sherlock had glared at his brother; something was different about Mycroft but he couldn’t work out what it was, John had noticed and dragged Sherlock into the kitchen to set the table leaving Mycroft and Lestrade chatting amicably,

‘What do you mean together?!’ Sherlock asked incredulously,

‘I mean… together. They always fancied each other. I thought it was obvious?’ John asked with an upturned eyebrow,

‘My brother… is sleeping with Gavin?’ Sherlock spat

‘No. Your brother is sleeping with Greg. There is nobody called Gavin’ John smiled before pulling Sherlock in for a soft and gentle kiss ‘be nice, they seem besotted’

Sherlock watched the pair carefully; neither showed any obvious signs of being together but their eyes gazed at one another lovingly and their hands met more than strictly warranted. Sherlock muttered under his breath but let it drop, he was in an unusual relationship so why shouldn’t Mycroft be happy.

‘Come on then. Lunchtime!’ Mrs Hudson called happily from her spot by the oven dishing up the food and carrying it to the table ‘I’m so happy for everybody this Christmas’

Mrs Hudson had accepted the arrangement between Mary, Sherlock and John immediately. Her happiness at being able to fuss over all three at once was palpable and they had managed to shield the landlady from any voyeuristic sessions by installing a deadbolt on the door meaning that she wasn’t able to wander in without prior notice. Mary had begun to spend her time with Mrs Hudson whilst Sherlock and John had their time alone together; the two women would sit and chat and gossip or shop whilst the two men spent quality time alone.

Mary had known the boys were planning something when Mrs Hudson announced she was going away to see her sister for the weekend unexpectedly. Sherlock had swiftly arranged transport and arranged the whole holiday for his landlady who left the house in the capable hands of Mary and John.

John and Sherlock were sitting in the living room when Mary walked back into the flat; her eyes narrowing with suspicion as she saw Sherlock smiling at John.

‘What are you two plotting?’ Mary smiled, walking over and seating herself on Sherlock’s lap

‘Couldn’t possibly say’ Sherlock whispered, his baritone voice rumbling down Mary’s spine as he kissed her behind her ear in the spot which sent liquid fire rushing through her veins.

Mary felt herself becoming aroused as Sherlock kissed and caressed her neck and throat; pulling her in for a deep and passionate kiss which left her exposed to John’s surprise.

Opening her legs, John ran his legs up and down her soft thighs and knees, pulling off her shoes he placed gentle kisses along her feet, ankles and up to her kneecaps listening to her whimper into Sherlock’s lips. Her skirt was quickly pushed up around her hips as Sherlock moved his legs to either side to wiggle Mary’s bum to allow the skirt to slip up,

Hooking his fingers into Mary’s underwear John pulled the lace to one side, exposing Mary’s wetness to the cool air of the sitting room. Mary groaned at the first contact of John’s tongue against her clit, licking small circles around the sensitive nub as Sherlock continued to kiss her deeply. Sherlock’s musicians fingers moving to cup and grope at her breasts which felt trapped under the layers of fabric.

John sat on his knees and buried his head in Mary’s cunt; her wetness spreading over the bottom of his face and chin as he lapped at the honey which dripped from her warmth. Mary gasped and buried her fingers into John’s hair whilst the other hand grabbed Sherlock’s hair to pull him into a scorching kiss, her head turned sideways to ensure she could receive pleasure from both men.

Her sigh echoed around the room as John inserted one thick digit inside her, feeling her walls gripping him tightly as he stroked his fingers over the velvety softness. He found the spongy bundle of nerves on the front wall of her vagina and stroked quickly, adding another finger when Mary was gasping and rocking her hips for more. His tongue licked a stripe across her clit again and again, working his fingers and tongue in the way he had perfected with previous lovers until Mary’s hand tightened in her hair and she pulled off Sherlock’s mouth to wail as she climaxed.

‘Mmmmm that was nice’ she cooed, smiling as she came down from her orgasm.

‘Oh we’re not done with you yet’ John smiled, helping her to her feet and supporting her shaky legs to walk to Sherlock’s bedroom.

The threesome stripped quickly; snatching kisses from one another as they hurriedly undressed and fell onto the bed in a heap, giggling and teasing one another as they wiggled up the mattress. John grabbed her hips and pulled her onto all fours, kneeling behind her he slowly penetrated her with his thicker cock, stretching her insides as she keened at the sensations and gripped the bedding tightly. Sherlock moved to the head of the bed and began kissing and caressing Mary’s lip and tongue, snogging her mercilessly as John slowly inched his way out and pushed in again creating a slow and teasing rhythm which had Mary growling with impatience.

John nodded at Sherlock who pulled away from Mary causing another mewl of disappointment from Mary who craned her head to see where Sherlock was going. She didn’t expect him to lay on the bed with his head at the her crotch between John’s legs; her heart fluttered wildly as Sherlock extended his tongue and licked around her swollen bud, tasting the tangy musk of her wetness combining with the taste of John who was quickly thrusting into her tightness. Mary groaned deep and loud, her fingers tightening around the bedding as she ground her hips against John’s cock and Sherlock’s tongue.

The taste was blissful for Sherlock who lay beneath his two lovers; each time John pulled out Sherlock was able to give his slick shaft a quick lick, soaking it even further as John thrust it back into Mary again and again. Mary was trembling now, her back arching as her orgasm charged at her from the internal stimulation of John hitting all the right places whilst Sherlock focussed his lips and fingers on her clit. Mary’s toes began to curl as her climax approached, she knew it would be a huge, earth shattering orgasm and her mind began to fizz and quiet as she got closer and closer.

John began slamming into her harder and harder, his balls slapping against Sherlock causing the detective to move away and use only his fingers on the small bundle of nerves. Mary panted and moaned, getting louder and louder until her peak washed over her and she screamed with bliss, her head falling forward and her legs shaking and unable to hold her weight any longer. Flopping onto the bed she was immediately grabbed by both men who held her tightly until the trembling ceased.

‘Drink this’ John suggested handing her a bottle of energy drink with a smirk ‘We’re not done yet’

Mary took a few tentative sips before looking down at her partners and realising that both wore tight cock rings which gripped their cocks tightly stopping them from coming too quickly. Mary felt her pussy throb as she realised she was in for a long, long night.

When the lethargy had passed and the glucose drink had pepped her up, Mary crawled onto her knees again taking John into her mouth she sucked and cleaned his cock of her juices, tasting the slightly metallic taste of her pussy coating his shaft as she attempted to take more and more of his thick cock into her throat. John groaned loudly and ran his fingers through her hair softly, looking down with awe as he watched her relax her throat and move down his cock until her nose was buried in his pubic hair and her eyes were staring up at him.

Sherlock stroked himself slowly watching as John moaned and rocked under Mary’s talented tongue, waiting until Mary pulled away, Sherlock quickly thrust into Mary’s still wet pussy, making her cry out with surprise and pleasure as she was taken from behind. The trio continued slowly, building up and relaxing into a rhythm which was lazy and fluid, Mary moaned wantonly around John’s cock as Sherlock began to get harder and faster, his fingers digging into Mary’s hips tightly as he thrust, his balls slapping against her skin as they fucked brutally. John pulled his cock from Mary’s mouth as her groans increased and she became more desperate to climax, he didn’t want to be bitten as she clamped down with her peak so stayed close, stroking her hair and wanking himself lazily as Sherlock thrusts made her whimper.

Another orgasm racked Mary’s body and began the exhausting trembling all over again; her skin felt tight, hot and too sensitive to touch. John understood immediately and pushed Sherlock down until his head was resting on the pillows of the bed, his arse in the air as John began licking and sucking around his opening making Sherlock cry out as his sensitive nerves were caressed by John’s talented tongue. Mary watched with hooded eyes, her body weak and shaky as she drank more of the delicious cold liquid which had been provided by the thoughtful doctor. Sherlock whined; his hands clamped onto the bedding as he pushed his arse back onto John’s face desperately trying to get more friction from his lover.

John reached for the lubricant which the men had placed on the bedside table beforehand; slicking his fingers with the cherry flavoured lube he quickly began opening Sherlock’s tight ring, licking around the puffy and red opening as his fingers worked their magic and stretched Sherlock wide. Sherlock’s cock dripped steadily onto the duvet beneath as John licked and fingered him open, stopping when Sherlock was on edge of orgasm to grab their favourite plug from the bedside cabinet; Sherlock turned nervously with his eyebrows wrinkled but John simply shrugged and smiled, sliding the plastic into place inside Sherlock’s tightness.

‘Boys. I need you’ Mary whispered, her face red and flushed but her eyes blazing with arousal ‘Sherlock lay down’

Sherlock followed instructions without fighting, his cock springing hard and red tipped onto his stomach as he flopped onto the mattress and watched Mary crawl her way over to him, kissing him passionately as she straddled him and used her hand to guide him inside her warm cunt. Her pussy was still tight, but slightly stretched from both men fucking her hard over the last few hours, Sherlock groaned deeply as Mary’s weight pushed down on the plug fixed inside him, rubbing the plastic over his prostate as his cock was massaged by Mary’s insides.

Mary leaned forward, her lips finding Sherlock’s and opening them for a passionate kiss before looking over her shoulder at John seductively whispering ‘come here and fuck my arse’

Sherlock and John glanced nervously at one another; they hadn’t planned this.

‘Ar-Are you sure?’ John asked Mary, stroking his hand up her spine softly

‘God yes. Please John’ Mary begged, leaning further forward and showing off her tight and barely used hole.

John and Mary had had anal sex before; a few times but it wasn’t a favourite activity of Mary’s which suited John fine as he had Sherlock for all the anal sex he could possibly want. John exhaled shakily before grabbing the lube and slicking his fingers up and slowly stretching her open enough to take his cock. The strange sensation of feeling Sherlock’s cock buried inside Mary as his fingers worked open her arse was bizarre, both men stared at one another in shock as the bolts of pleasure rushed through their bodies in the knowledge that they’ll soon be inside the same body.

John ached with need; his cock heavy and leaking between his thighs twitched with impatience as he watched his fingers disappear into Mary’s tight hole. When John was happy that Mary wasn’t in pain he slowly began to enter her, inch by inch into her gripping heat, the feeling of his cock rubbing and frotting against Sherlock was almost enough to make him cum on the spot but by calming his breathing and stopping occasionally to get his bearings he was soon completely buried inside his lover whilst stroking his other love from the inside.

Even with the cock rings on both men felt drunk on sensation; their cocks rubbing against one another separated only by the thin stretch of skin between anus and vagina. They moved together clumsily at first, unable to match the others thrust until they worked out a suitable rhythm, their cocks stretching Mary open wide as she moaned and screamed with orgasmic pleasure, never before feeling so used, loved and safe at the same time.

Sherlock kissed Mary passionately as they moved, the perfect friction causing Mary to whine and keen into Sherlock’s mouth who swallowed the sound, keeping it inside as a memento of the occasion. John kissed along her spine wetly tasting her salty sweat which clung to her skin, moving his hand gently he ran it between her thighs and pressed two fingers against her clit feeling her buck up to the sensation before screaming as another, mind shattering orgasm ripped through her and she begged to be filled with cum.

Sherlock growled loudly, feeling John hammering into Mary’s arse and becoming closer to his release. Both men began sweating profusely, their skin slick with moisture as they swore and groaned with each thrust. Close enough to taste their releases.

Sherlock broke first, pulling himself out of Mary he quickly pulled of his cock ring and threw it onto the floor without caring where it landed; thrusting himself back inside Mary’s cunt he hammered hard and fast, his toes curling as he felt his balls tightening.

‘Please, please cum in me Sherlock. John please, I need your cum please’ Mary screamed, another orgasm forced from her aching body. John pulled off his own ring feeling the moment when Sherlock’s cock twitched and swelled inside Mary and he began to fill her womb with his hot, huge load. The sensations swiftly became too much for Mary who collapsed onto the bed, her legs shaking and her mind numb.

John grabbed Sherlock and turned him over, pulling out the plastic plug roughly he slammed himself into Sherlock’s warm and stretched arse, fucking him harder than ever before, his balls slapping against Sherlock’s own as they rutted against one another. Sherlock knew he was too sensitive from his orgasm to cum again but growled and groaned with each stab of John against his sensitive and overused prostate.

Mary grabbed for John and kissed him passionately, her body still trembling and her hair stuck to her head with sweat and exhaustion. Sherlock moaned and bucked against John, finally sending the doctor over the edge into his own climax filling Sherlock up with a huge, creamy white load.

Silence swallows the room; the only noises being the heavy panting breaths of the thoroughly debauched trio. John winced at the soreness of his cock, feeling sensitive and beaten from the hard thrusts into both Mary and Sherlock. Mary and John gasped as John pulled himself from Sherlock’s hole and watched in amazement as a small trickle of white drips down Sherlock’s perineum causing the detective to shiver in sensitivity and shock when Mary licks away the warm, salty liquid dripping from Sherlock.

‘Well’ Mary whispers into the darkness ‘I can guarantee we’ll be doing that again’

‘Agreed’ the two men giggle before falling onto the bed and pulling Mary into the middle of them, spooning up to get comfortable despite the filthy conditions of the bed and their skin.


	5. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's turn for his fantasy coming true.

John climbed from the taxi and opened the door to the house he shared with Mary and Sherlock ( _although he hadn’t officially moved in, he was spending more time there than Baker Street)._ Shouting his greetings through the hallway he toed off his shoes and wandered through into the living room where Mary sat with her legs open, Sherlock buried between her thighs lapping at her delicious folds as she sighed happily. John smiled and cleared his throat watching his lovers look up,

‘Oh, hello darling’ Mary smiled holding her hands out to John for him to give her a kiss,

The doctor reached down and kissed her chastely, running his hands through Sherlock’s hair as he continued to lick and suck at Mary’s wetness without looking up. A grunted acknowledgement was the closest John got to a greeting from the detective,

‘I’ll make tea’ John smiled, pressing another kiss to Mary’s lips and swallowing the moan which escaped as Sherlock nibbled softly on her sensitive bud.

‘Wont be long’ Mary smiled, her hands moving to tangle in Sherlock’s hair as he pulled him closer to her clit.

John walked to the kitchen whistling as he filled the kettle and clicked it on to boil. Throwing teabags into the pot he wandered around collecting sugar and milk before leaning against the counter, listening to the sounds of the kettle mingling with those of Sherlock’s passionate licks and sucks and Mary’s growing orgasmic moans and pants.

The kettle clicked and John poured the liquid into the pot as Mary came, her sated groans carrying through the hallway to John’s ears. John grinned as he rearranged his half hard cock, it had been a rough day at the clinic and he wasn’t particularly horny although the live bed show had nudged him towards the right direction. He poured the tea and stirred as Sherlock walked in, perfectly attired and unflustered as usual.

‘Good day?’ Sherlock asked John giving him a soft kiss at the corner of the mouth as he took his cup of tea.

‘Long, dull and tedious’ John admitted with a grimace ‘lots of ear infections’

Sherlock smiled and rummaged through the cupboard, his lips set in a frown ‘Where are the biscuits?’

John rolled his eyes and grabbed the fresh bag from his work backpack handing them to Sherlock with a smile ‘Don’t eat them all’

* * *

 

The trio settled in for a lazy night in; snuggling on the large sofa together they had ordered pizza and put in a newly released DVD which had Sherlock angry and frustrated at the lack of scientific knowledge. John had given up trying to explain the premise of fantasy to Sherlock so allowed the younger man to rant at the box making Mary and John giggle childishly.

‘When is your next day off John?’ Mary asked, nuzzling her nose into John’s neck and kissing down the soft skin,

‘Tuesday why?’ John replied, enjoying the sensation.

‘We’re having a day in, just the three of us. Mobiles off and internet unplugged’ Mary smiled as Sherlock’s head twisted around in shock,

‘We didn’t agree to that! What if there is a case?’ Sherlock pouted

‘Then Lestrade can hang on until Wednesday. I’ll tell him to take pictures’ Mary rolled her eyes.

‘Fine’ Sherlock pouted further, his arms folded petulantly.

‘It’s a date’

##

‘Please’ John begged, his back arching from the mattress into Mary’s talented hands ‘Please jesus, god, please’

‘I think you can do one more’ Mary smiled flicking her wrist over the oversensitive tip of John’s cock ‘You have one more in you’

‘N-Noooo’ John moaned his eyes tightly shut, his chest panting heavily as he rested against Sherlock’s broad chest.

‘John, you can do it’ Sherlock soothed, his lips pressing a kiss to the sweaty skin of John’s forehead,

‘Sh-Sherlock I can’t. It’s too much’ John croaked, his voice breaking under the strain.

Sherlock soothed John with more soft kisses and sweet words as Mary picked up the pace with her wrist, flicking it back and forth as she thrust her hand up and down the red and aching flesh of John’s cock. John grimaced and his spine stiffened as the inevitable please cursed through his body, igniting his overstimulated nerves as his cock twitched a final time in Mary’s hand,

‘God, God, I’m going to- oh god I’m going to cum’ John screamed his eyes tightly shut and his mouth open in an O of mixed pleasure and pain as his cock began to thicken and the familiar sensation of orgasm rushed over him producing a completely dry climax.

‘I think you’re empty’ Mary giggled, her hands rubbing over John’s thighs and stomach softly.

‘Please. Mercy please’ John laughed, ‘You two are evil’

**Sometime earlier;**

Mary held out the silk scarf which had been chosen by her and Sherlock for their simple attempt at bondage. Showing it to John she allowed him to run his hands over the fabric softly, as they kissed.

‘We don’t need to tie you up, but I thought it would be sexy’ Mary admitted ‘but if you’re not comfortable…’

Sherlock and Mary had both experienced John’s PTSD induced terror; his dreams which startled them awake whilst John screamed or the smell or sounds of something simple to trigger off a reaction had them both nervous at suggesting bondage to the doctor.

‘I- I should be okay’ John whispered ‘but I don’t know how I’ll feel’

Sherlock stepped forward and kissed John passionately, their lips tenderly brushing against one another ‘If you feel anything that you don’t like, tell us and we’ll stop’ Sherlock soothed, stroking John’s hair softly.

The older man nodded nervously and held his arms behind his back allowing Mary to tie his hands in a simple and loose bow. John inhaled shakily and nodded his head that he was okay allowing Sherlock and Mary to manhandle him onto the bed gracelessly, giggling as the doctor bounced slightly off centre due to his hands behind his back.

Mary settled herself behind John’s shoulders, her breasts pressed into his back as she wrapped her arm around his front to softly stroke the naked skin beneath her digits. The touch wasn’t sexual, more calming and soothing to relax her lover whilst Sherlock pottered around the bedroom, naked and smiling as he grabbed the first toy of the evening.

John frowned at the contraption; a see through plastic cage which looked almost like a medieval torture device. John opened his mouth to complain until Sherlock lifted an eyebrow and John closed his lips, watching nervously as Sherlock approached and slipped the plastic around John’s half hard genitals. There was a gentle pinch as the plastic settled against his skin, Sherlock checked that the area was secure and not hurting, asking John for guidance who nodded that it was okay. Sherlock locked the cage together with a small padlock and smiled down at his handiwork.

‘Beautiful’ Sherlock whispered looking at John with devotion ‘So gorgeous’

John blushed and lowered his eyes as Sherlock climbed onto the bed and began kissing and caressing the doctors skin, starting at his toes and working up, inch by inch. Mary used her fingers to stroke the sensitive nubs of John’s nipples, bringing them to a hardness as she bit and licked at John’s ear.

‘We need a safeword’ Mary insisted, her lips sucking on John’s earlobe,

‘Biscuit’ John smiled ‘If it gets too much, I’ll say biscuit’

Mary and Sherlock met one anothers gaze and nodded their acceptance of the word before beginning John’s fantasy in earnest. Mary got herself into a comfortable position and stroked over John’s skin, listening to the sighs of pleasure from John as he relaxed into her arms. Sherlock moved to press kisses against John’s thigh, up to the crease of his groin and over his lower stomach before returning to tease the doctors thighs. John shifted awkwardly as his cock desperately attempted to become hard in its plastic prison.

Sherlock reached for the bottle of lube on the dresser; slicking up his fingers he stroked the soft space between John’s balls and arse, the sensitive perineum quickly becoming slick and slippery as Sherlock moved down teasingly, ignoring John’s shallow thrusts to make him move quicker. Sherlock brushed his finger over the puckered hole feeling John tense slightly before emitting a low groan at the sensations. Sherlock smiled and moved his hand away, stroking John’s strong calves and thighs with his still greasy fingers causing a shiny sheen on the hairy skin.

John had allowed both his lovers to penetrate him with fingers and small toys previously but he was unwilling to bottom. A bad experience with a large dildo had put him off the experience immediately and caused him to tense anytime anything larger than the small plug he and Sherlock experimented with was introduced. Sherlock understood John’s nervousness and never expected John to allow him to try to penetrate him.

Sherlock stroked over the twitching hole again, his fingers moving softly whilst his eyes scanned John for discomfort. Mary was kissing John passionately, keeping the doctor busy as Sherlock relubed his fingers and gently breeched John’s body with the first knuckle of his index finger, stopping as John tensed at the unexpected movement.

‘Ssshhh’ Mary soothed into John’s ear ‘my two favourite boys. You’ll never understand what seeing you together does to me’

Mary’s voice had become lower and more husky as she watched Sherlock slowly insert his finger further into John, listening to the doctor sigh as Sherlock stroked fleetingly over his prostate,

‘You make me so wet. You both do. I can’t believe im so lucky that I get both of you’ Mary groaned moving her right hand to cup her mound ‘I need to cum already, I can feel how worked up I am’

John groaned at being unable to see his lover seated behind him. The inability to see her and having to listen to her dirty talk was getting him hotter, Sherlock’s finger stroking him on the inside felt almost too good since he was unable to touch himself or even get hard.

The tell-tale hum of a vibrator clicked on followed by a breathy moan as Mary pressed the wand to her clit, John could feel the vibration travelling through his back. A soft sigh escaped Mary’s lips as she pressed herself closer to John, breathing in his scent as she stroked herself lazily.

‘I’m so close already John and I haven’t even started yet. We’re only one finger deep in you and we have so, so much more planned… but I can’t hold it. You look so sexy like this’ Mary groaned, her hand stroking John’s still hard nipples.

Sherlock replaced one finger with two, curling his fingers to stroke along the sensitive bundle of nerves inside John whilst his other hand stroked John’s warm skin. The only noise in the entire flat was Mary’s soft panting breaths and the hum of her vibrator as she got closer to her climax, feminine groans echoed around the room as she pressed her back closer to John and pinch his nipples as she came with a loud whine,

Sherlock stilled for a moment collecting his thoughts and calming his breathing as he was close to coming untouched. He watched John silently; the doctors eyes were tight closed, his cock obviously straining to get hard as Sherlock buried his fingers inside Johns arse. Sherlock smiled and cricked his fingers, watching John startle and groan as a thin river of precum dripped from the small opening at the end of the cock cage onto John’s open thighs,

‘Mmmm’ John groaned as he was slowly milked, the constant pressure on his prostate causing a strange and indefinable pleasure to rush through his veins as the trickle of precum became thicker and whiter, dripping onto his sheets and onto the bedding as Sherlock circled his finger again and again.

‘I think he likes it’ Sherlock smiled to Mary who was grinning happily, flushed from her own orgasm.

‘Please’ John begged, his voice choked and desperate as he attempted to thrust himself back onto Sherlock’s fingers ‘Please’

‘What do you need baby?’ Mary cooed, her lips meeting John’s neck as he panted wordlessly

‘More. Anything. Something’ the doctor cried, his hips moving frantically searching for friction.

Sherlock nodded at Mary who grabbed the anal plug from the cabinet throwing it to Sherlock who caught it and quickly spread lube over the toy. Removing his fingers he gently placed the toy inside John and sat back on his heels to look at his lover,

John was sweating, his hair stuck to his head and his face and chest flushed pink. His cock was still encased in the plastic cage but now a medium sized blue anal plug base could be seen beneath,

Mary watched Sherlock grab for the remote and stroked her fingers over John ensuring that he was aware of her presence as Sherlock slowly dialled up the vibration to a low hum causing John to startle and groan with shock at the sensations washing over his body from the now buzzing toy inside him. Mary smiled and kissed John passionately as Sherlock rocked the base back and forth, ensuring the tip of the plug touched John with every pass.

‘God’ John screamed, his eyes rolling back in his head ‘ _God, yes, please, Sherlock, Mary, please!’_

‘You’re so beautiful’ Mary gasped, her eyes locked on John’s flushed cheeks ‘So perfect’

‘please’ John gasped ‘More, I need more’

‘I’ve got you’ Sherlock soothed, the hand not busy with the remote stroked over John’s exposed stomach and thighs, rubbing gently but lovingly as more white fluid was forced out of John until he was groaning and writhing with sensitivity.

Sherlock grabbed the key for the cage and quickly slipped it off watching John harden almost immediately, the skin becoming tight and flushed as Sherlock wrapped his hand around the hot flesh.

‘Mmm yes Sherlock’ John groaned deeply, his hips lifting to thrust into Sherlock’s hand.

‘ah ah, not yet’ Sherlock warned extending his hand to reach for the cock ring which rested on the bedside table. John growled in his throat as Sherlock pressed the ring onto the massive erection now bobbing beneath him,

‘You said you wanted your master to edge you over and over’ Sherlock smiled smugly ‘and I’m your master today’

The soft groan which escaped John’s lips was enough to further build the heat curling in Sherlock’s lower stomach, the intensity rising with every second. His cock twitched angrily at being neglected for so long so the detective stood up beside the bed,

‘All fours John’ Sherlock spoke confidently

Mary helped John change his position, unable to get onto all 4’s with his arms tied behind his back he simply laid on his front, allowing Mary to slip a pillow under his hips as she retied his hands at the front checking that the doctor was okay with the change and that his shoulder wasn’t paining him. John nodded that he was happy and looked up at Sherlock for his next order,

‘Open’ Sherlock smiled watching John open his mouth, allowing Sherlock to slip his cock between the two slightly chapped lips. Sherlock groaned deeply as his eyes rolled back at the feeling of being enveloped in wet heat, John’s tongue doing devilishly good things to the tip of his cock as his cheeks hollowed for more suction.

‘Mmmmm good John’ Sherlock moaned stroking John’s hair softly ‘Such a good, beautiful mouth’

John blushed and smiled around Sherlock’s prick, his eyes closing as he enjoyed the sensations rushing through his mouth, the taste of Sherlock on his tongue, the smell of his musky arousal so close.

Mary smiled and waited for John to relax into the blowjob before moving her lips towards his fleshy arse and biting down, sucking a purple bruise into the skin. John pulled his mouth away and hissed, turning his head to look at Mary with a giggle as she looked innocently back at him.

‘Don’t think I can’t see you Watson, trying to hump yourself against the pillows’ Mary chastised ‘I can make Sherlock put the cage back on if you like… or I could do this’

Reaching for the remote Mary clicked the vibration up to its medium setting watching John almost jump from the bed with shock as the new angle pushed the tip of the plug against his prostate firmly. He groaned low and dropped his head, forcing himself to take steady breaths as his cock began to leak over the pillow supporting his hips.

Sherlock cleared his throat impatiently ‘When you’re both finished, I was enjoying that’

John nodded and brought his mouth back to Sherlock’s cock, taking it back into his mouth he licked and sucked around the leaking head before swallowing it as far as he could from his position. Groans escaped his lips as he leaked copious fluid onto the bedding as he tried to maintain a suitable rhythm on Sherlock’s cock.

Mary lowered herself down again to Johns arse, this time extending her tongue and licking around the puffy and stretched hole around the base of the plug. Her tentative licks were enough to send John into a frenzy of passionate moaning and sucking on Sherlock, the detective groaned and allowed his self-restraint to fail as he grabbed John’s hair to face fuck him roughly, watching John’s eyes water and his nose begin to run at the force of Sherlock’s thrusts,

‘Oh John, Oh god my John’ Sherlock growled as he came down John’s fluttering throat, his orgasm crashing over him like a tidal wave as his legs buckled at the intense sensations. John swallowed as best he could and licked away any mess remaining on Sherlock’s shaft before the detective pulled away sheepishly.

‘Sorry’ he mumbled looking down at John ‘Did I hurt you?’

John shook his head no, growling and humping back onto Mary’s tongue as she worked it around the base of the plug, occasionally finding a way to dip her tongue between the fluttering hole and the plug.

‘Oh god, so close’ John stammered his face flushed and his hair soaked with sweat.

Mary pulled away immediately and Sherlock reached beneath John to pinch the base of his cock tightly ensuring that John didn’t spill himself prematurely. John moaned and let his head fall forward onto his tied wrists ‘You’re killing me’

Sherlock smiled and pressed a kiss to John’s head ‘You can always safeword’

‘God no’ John replied with a beaming smile

Sherlock and Mary changed sides, exchanging a lingering kiss at the side of the bed as they moved. Mary settled herself infront of John, her naked skin slightly sheened with sweat as she pulled John’s head down to her cunt, sighing happily when John began to lap at her swollen clit. Unable to use his fingers he worked quickly on the small bundle of nerves, bringing her to a staggering climax as Sherlock positioned himself behind John and turned off the vibrating plug much to John’s relief. He was starting to become numb with the strong pulse rushing through him,

Sherlock wrapped his hand around John’s cock from behind, teasing the hardness with slow and long pulls from base to tip, twisting his wrist casually before repeating the motions over and over, listening to John’s pleasured sigh against the wet skin of Mary’s pussy.

The detective used his deductive skills to tell when John was close, his hand moving away or gripping the shaft tighter to stop the impending orgasm which was thundering around John’s body making it harder and harder to stop. John was groaning now, an almost constant whine against Mary who was happily moaning, one hand stroking John’s hair, the other pulling at her nipples as she cooed to John about how beautiful and loved the doctor was. Sherlock’s heart swelled seeing the people he loved so much in such an open and vulnerable state.

‘John, can you lay on your back?’ Sherlock asked softly as Mary gave a disappointed mew at having John taken away from her. She had already had two orgasms but seemingly was close to her third, the two lovers helped the bound doctor onto his back before Mary straddled John’s face and sighed happily as John continued to lick and suck at her folds, soon bringing her to another shuddering orgasm.

‘Do you want to cum John?’ Sherlock whispered, his hands stroking around John’s stomach and thighs.

‘Y-Yes, please Sherlock’ John gasped, his hips thrusting for contact.

Sherlock reached for the fleshlight hidden under the pillows of the bed; his hand wrapping around the base as he slicked it up with lubricant and poured some of the chilly liquid over John’s overheated prick. Using slight pressure Sherlock slowly pushed the moulded plastic vagina over John’s cock listening to the older man whine low in his throat, his eyes closing tightly as he breathed heavily,

Mary moved to John’s side, her fingers stroking over John’s hardened nipples as she whispered filth into his ear, her breathy voice bringing John closer to the edge despite the cock ring which wrapped the doctor tightly.

‘I’m going to stroke you five times with this and then stop and you’re not to cum. Do you understand?’ Sherlock said firmly, smiling when John nodded and bit his lower lip,

Sherlock counted each stroke, enjoying the tension in John’s body as he desperate clung on to his control. When they had reached five Sherlock stilled and pressed a chaste kiss to John’s stomach,

‘You’re so lovely John, so very perfect’

John keened low and blushed as Mary bent to kiss his lips gently adding her own passionate words to Sherlock’s ‘You’re my Hero John Watson. I love you so very much’

‘Please’ John begged unaware that words were leaving his lips ‘please, god yes’

‘Count another five’ Sherlock ordered watching John’s eyes widen in alarm,

‘I-I-I can’t Sherlock’ John whimpered, his hand grabbing for Mary’s to hold him tightly and entwine their fingers ‘It’s too much’

‘Oh, shall I stop then?’ Sherlock teased, his hands moving away from John’s crotch to fold him arms in a defiant gesture.

‘Yes, No, I don’t know’ John whined deeply,

‘Five more and then you can come’ Sherlock insisted picking up the fleshlight once more ‘count them for me John’

John counted shakily with every thrust of Sherlock’s hands,

_O-One_

_T-T-Two_

_Oh god Three,_

_Sherlock please four…_

_Fuck F-FFFIVE_

John’s pained moans echoed around the room as Sherlock pulled off the fleshlight, setting it aside on the bedside as he turned his attention back on a sweaty and desperate doctor writhing beneath him.

Sherlock quickly and efficiently took off John’s cock ring, his hand slipping on the copious fluid rushing from John’s tip. With a flick of the hand and a wicked whisper of ‘come for me John’ into the doctor’s ear, John was immediately coming over his stomach, chest and neck.

The thick white strands covered John’s stomach completely, his voice strained as he screamed in bliss feeling the orgasm being ripped from his toes. Sherlock stroked him through as Mary snogged John passionately, her own hands back between her thighs as she pleasured herself to another blazing orgasm over John’s whimpers of pleasure.

Sherlock smiled triumphantly as John collapsed bonelessly onto the bed; his heart was racing and he felt blind with pleasure as the afterglow of his orgasm settled over his sweaty skin. He exhaled shakily and reached for Sherlock’s hand,

‘Thank you’ the doctor whispered sleepily, his eyes already falling shut,

‘For what? We’re not finished yet love’ Sherlock smiled filthily, wrapping his hand around the still hard cock and stroking hard once more, listening to John gasp and flinch at the overstimulated touches.

‘No-no-no’ John gasped ‘too much’

‘Safeword John?’ Sherlock asked tenderly watching as John bit his lower lip and shook his head no,

‘Good’ Sherlock chuckled before picking up the pace, wanking John harder and faster using the previous emission as lubricant over the sensitive skin,

After a few cautious strokes Sherlock replaced his hand with the fleshlight, stroking it up and down Johns tender skin again and again, bringing him through the oversensitivity and back to pleasure as John groaned deeply and arched his hips into Sherlock’s hand,

Mary used her fingers over John’s nipples, kissing him deeply and swallowing the shaky breaths exhaled from the doctor’s lungs. John was already close, his hips snapping up and down as Sherlock stroked his balls and pressed on the base of the plug still inside John,

‘Yes, god yes’ John grimaced before beginning his second orgasm as Sherlock pulled off the fleshlight and stroked him through the intense sensations as his cock erupted in another smaller wave of creamy semen.

Mary changed her position to grab John’s cock, stroking again and again until John whined as another orgasm lingered in his lower stomach. His third orgasm was dry; nothing more was available to ejaculate after hours of prostate play and multiple orgasms. John grimaced as Mary dropped his softening cock and stroked his hands over John’s trembling body, calming John with soft kisses and soothing words.

‘How do you feel?’ Mary asked sweetly stroking John’s soaked hair away from his forehead.

‘mnng’ John grumbled, his face flushed and his lips chapped

The trio giggled as Mary and Sherlock carefully unwrapped the doctors wrists and cleaned John’s shuddering body until he was clean before the three climbed into bed and pulled the heavy duvet over one another, cuddling with John lying in the middle enjoying the sensations of being completely surrounded by the people he loved.

‘Was it everything you hoped?’ Sherlock asked

‘bet’r’ John grumbled already falling asleep ‘wuv yew’

The three promptly fell asleep ignoring the mess around them and the overwhelming scents of sex and ejaculate which lingered in the bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding (No smut, next chapter will be smutty)
> 
> Just a quick one whilst i wait for my creative juices to flow over a 3-way love making scene. My brain hurts!

The wedding was to be sumptuous and expensive; far more expensive than a pensioned off Army doctor and a nurse could have afforded but Sherlock had insisted on paying for some of the expenses, offering the use of the Holmes manor as a reception venue as well as calling in numerous favours from various businesses to help with the cost. John had gaped in shock as Mary and Sherlock flicked through brochures of flowers and favours, making notes and adding up the cost. It would have been substantial had Sherlock not managed to get the owner of the florist off a Sexual assault case. The florist had been so grateful that everything was donated for free.

The same happened with the suits ( _owner was proven innocent of fraud)_ Mary’s dress ( _arson)_ and the Vicar from the local church ( _embezzlement)._ John’s head spun wildly as Mary and Sherlock made the plans for their shared wedding. It had been decided that John and Mary would be the ones who would officially wed, their relationship was widely known and only a handful of people knew about the special arrangement between all three. Sherlock had agreed to be best man and immediately set about designing a complicated maze of planning for the special day much to the bemusement of John.

Mycroft had given his blessing to the union and even gone so far as to offer his own personal fleet of state funded cars for the bride and groom parties to travel in. Sherlock had thanked his older brother sweetly and suggested that Mycroft should bring Lestrade as his plus one, smiling in pleasure when Mycroft’s ears began to blush pink.

* * *

 

The wedding went without a hitch; the guests behaved themselves perfectly whilst Sherlock fussed around Mary to ensure everything was exactly right and perfect for her. Mary had soothed Sherlock with soft kisses and lingering touches which calmed the detective enough to socialise and enjoy the day himself. John watched the two people he loved dance together as he stood talking to Lestrade; the two highlights of his wedding so far being Mary being led down the aisle by Sherlock who gave her away ( _not technically the best man’s job, but due to Mary’s father being deceased Sherlock had insisted)_ and Sherlock’s best man’s speech. A speech so full of emotion and perfect sentiment that John had cried midway and had to stop Sherlock to give him a hug when the detective got confused as to why people were upset, Sherlock’s question of ‘Did I do it wrong?’ hanging between the two men until John grabbed his lover and crushed him to his chest with all the devotion he could possible show.

The dancing had begun; started by John and Mary’s first dance to a song composed and played by Sherlock who smiled genuinely at his two lovers whispering and dancing together. Sherlock would have his own dances later but was willing to allow the two a moment of privacy for the other guests to enjoy without being suspicious of their unusual relationship agreement. Sherlock instead focussed his attention on Mycroft and Lestrade who stood at the back of the room; their eyes gazing at one another and their fingers casually brushing before Lestrade reached up to tuck a stray strand of hair behind Mycroft’s ear, moving in for a slow and heartfelt kiss which was quickly reciprocated and deepened into something passionate. The two men sloped away through the shadows of the Holmes estate to Mycroft’s old room which had been freshened to allow the couple privacy together.

Sherlock smiled as his brother left with his partner leaving him bereft of entertainment whilst the newly married couple continued to dance. The master of ceremonies sauntered over to Sherlock and advised him that the firework display would be starting after the dance concluded which had Sherlock smile and thank the man, grabbing his jacket and winking at John who nodded and whispered to Mary.

As the crowds moved into the sprawling gardens of the Holmes estate the three lovers slipped off to the darkened area at the bottom of the garden where privacy could be found.

‘Have you had a good day?’ Sherlock asked sweetly, his bottom lip trapped between his teeth,

‘Perfect’ Mary smiled moving onto her tiptoes to kiss Sherlock passionately, her tongue slipping into his mouth to swirl lovingly. John followed shortly after, his hands stroking through Sherlock’s curls as they kissed.

‘We got you something’ Mary whispered looking at the two men kissing lovingly ‘so you’ll always feel included’

Sherlock knitted his eyebrows together and looked towards the darkened shadow of Mary’s hand, noticing a small band of light.

‘It’s the same as ours’ John insisted taking the ring from Mary and placing it Sherlock’s ring finger ‘exactly the same design only yours has a different inscription’

Sherlock blinked back the tears which threatened to fall from his clear eyes and allowed John to entwine their fingers. Mary wrapped her fingers around both of their hands as they stood smiling at one another,

The first bang of fireworks startled them into looking up where a blossoming shower of bright white flowers erupted. Mary made a ‘ooooh’ noise making them all giggle and pull in closer for a tight embrace ‘My two husbands’ she whispered ‘could a girl be more lucky than I?’


	7. The Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut.

John and Mary waved to the remaining guests who had all settled down for a chat and wedding cake feast. Sherlock had suggested that some of the more _liked_ guests could stay in the spare rooms of the Manor for which they were thankful. Lestrade and Mycroft had sloped off hours before and hadn’t returned leaving Mrs Hudson, Molly and her boyfriend ( _name deleted by Sherlock, it wasn’t going to work between the pair),_ Angelo, some of the nicer detectives from NSY and a small collection of John’s family who were all pressed together beside the giant fireplace, drinking expensive wine from the cellar and gossiping.

Sherlock slipped unseen up the stairs and into the main bedroom which would be used as the Honeymoon suite. It had been his parent’s bedroom once, when they lived in the manor but neither parent used the house since they bought the cottage, allowing it to be used as a guest house or lying dormant. Sherlock had ordered that the bedroom be stripped and rehung with expensive tapestries and bedding for their first night as husband’s and wife.

As Sherlock entered the bedroom John and Mary were smiling and fussing with one another, helping John unbutton his tails and placing them carefully over the chair. Sherlock pulled his hat and jacket off gracefully but allowed it to fall onto the floor carelessly much to Mary’s amusement.

‘Sherlock Holmes!’ She laughed ‘Pick that up at once, not your housekeeper!’

Both John and Sherlock giggled together allowing Sherlock to pick up the garment and place it on top of Johns own on the chair ‘Better?’

‘Much’ Mary smiled pulling both men in for a hug, her arms around both waists as she breathed in the scent of all three crushed together ‘mmm this has been my perfect day’

‘It’s only going to extend to a perfect night’ John whispered seductively into his wife’s ear as he stroked his hands through Sherlock’s pretty curls.

Without a further word the two men began to undress Mary, watching as the pearl buttons came away to reveal her white lacy lingerie which had been hidden under her dress. Mary allowed herself to be stripped of her finery, stepping out of the puddle of fabric around her feet until she was clad in only her underwear and heels.

‘Wow’ Sherlock breathed, his eyes widening at the view of Mary in the dimly lit room, her eyes sparkled and her hair seemed to glow but it was the lacy camisole and tiny knickers which set Sherlock’s heart fluttering, the flimsy material doing nothing to hide her prominent dark nipples or the patch of slightly darker blonde hair on her mound. Mary blushed and smiled coyly as she watched her husband’s stare at her hungrily,

‘You’re so very beautiful Mary Watson’ Sherlock spoke, his voice lower with lust

‘Mary Holmes-Watson’ Mary reminded the detective ‘Mycroft has the paperwork for us to fill out remember. You’re not getting away that easily’

Sherlock bit his lip and nodded slowly, glad that John had taken the initiative and kissed Mary passionately so that she couldn’t see the storm of tears filling his eyes. John opened his eyes as he kissed his wife and winked at Sherlock who gratefully gave a smile of thanks.

Mary sat on the edge of the bed helping John undress whilst Sherlock climbed behind her and began kissing her neck and throat, the smell of her expensive perfume ( _a wedding gift from Anthea)_ was entrancing and Sherlock locked the memory away in the room designated for their wedding. He stroked his hands over her exposed shoulders and allowed his long fingers to trail down her collarbone as he nipped and kissed the back of her neck. Mary sighed dreamily as she stripped John down to his underwear, a pair of navy blue silk boxers which had cost more than he made in a day at the surgery ( _another of Sherlock’s wedding gifts. He had a matching pair but in the same shade as his purple shirt which John and Mary loved)._ Mary kissed along John’s strong stomach, feeling the muscles shudder under her lips as her hands ran over the hair on his chest, John gasped as Mary began to lick and suck at his shaft over his boxers, the sensations of wet silk gripping his cock was almost too good, he had never expected such intense feelings from such a simple act.

Sherlock had pulled down the straps to Mary’s camisole to allow him better access to her shoulders, kissing and licking along the soft, creamy skin he ran his hands through her still perfect bridal hairstyle, mussing it deliciously and making her look wanton as she gazed up at John who was rocking on his feet, desperate for more friction. Mary stopped for a moment and pulled the camisole over her head, letting it fall with a soft ‘poof’ onto the carpet as she returned to her oral ministrations.

‘S-Sherlock’ John stuttered ‘let me help you get undressed’

Sherlock looked down at himself and realised that he was still full clothed in his suit ( _thankfully he had taken his hat and shoes off otherwise he would have looked ridiculous)_ He moved from his spot behind Mary and stood beside John, allowing the doctor to kiss him passionately as his fingers made short work of the waistcoat and shirt, lingering momentarily to stroke over Sherlock’s exposed skin of his chest and clavicle. John moved his fingers to unbutton Sherlock’s trousers letting them fall to a pool on the floor, both men expected Mary to fuss at the clothing being left strewn around the room but she didn’t even look up from her position between John’s legs. Her hands caressing John’s thighs and knees as she licked and sucked at the fabric covered erection.

Both men now stood in just their underwear, one in navy blue which looked black thanks to Mary’s spit and the other purple dotted with precum from Sherlock’s erection. John kissed his husband passionately, their tongues mixing perfectly as John placed a hand on Sherlock’s cheek and the other on Mary’s. Sherlock followed suit and wrapped his hands around both of John’s cheeks, pulling him closer for more lusty kisses.

‘God’ Mary whispered ‘I don’t think I’ll ever get used to seeing you together. It’s so sexy’

The men pulled away with a smile and took turns to kiss Mary passionately before the three positioned themselves further onto the huge bed. Mary lay in the middle with Sherlock on her left and John on her right, their hands stroking over her body and focusing on the parts of her which made her a shaking and desperate mess, both men kissed down her neck, over her collar and down the curves of her breasts ignoring the nipple completely for the moment, Mary sighed and let her hands grasp the headboard above her as her husbands moved down her stomach, kissing each rib in turn before reaching her already soaked pussy,

‘Mmmmm’ John groaned as he took the first lick over Mary’s lacy panties. The smell of her arousal making his cock twitch and leak further in his wet pants,

John pulled away and kissed Sherlock before gesturing that Sherlock should have a turn; Sherlock lowered his head and took the fabric into his mouth, sucking gently to taste the slick arousal which had leaked onto the material he groaned deep, his nose rubbing over her swollen clit as he lapped at the cloth.

‘God, please don’t tease’ Mary whispered, her voice hoarse ‘I need it, I need you both’

John pressed his fingers into one leg of her underwear and watched Sherlock follow suit as they slowly pulled the garment down Mary’s long legs, and over her still heeled feet. Mary gasped as the cool night air hit her exposed mound and she closed her legs tightly, desperate for friction. John took pity on his wife and moved his head to lap at her clit using feather light touches, barely brushing the bundle of nerves with the tip of his tongue as Sherlock moved back to kiss Mary, their soft sighs making John jealous as he teased at Mary’s slit, licking and sucking at her delicate folds and tasting the slight tang of her arousal.

Sherlock wriggled back to the end of the bed, he nudged John slightly and pressed his fingers against Mary’s opening, slowly inserting one perfectly long finger into the burning heat of Mary’s pussy. Mary whined loudly, her hands gripping the bedding as she groaned and arched her back for more, thankful when John began licking at her clit again, bringing her close to climax before backing off and kissing at her thighs,

‘Another’ she whispered, Sherlock added a second finger and curled them to find the spot on the front wall of her vagina, stroking it with each thrust as John licked her clit, harder and faster, working with one another to get Mary off. Mary gasped, her hips rocking against both men as she balanced on the edge of orgasm, one of her hands moved to pinch at her nipples and she was there. The waves of sensation crashed over her and she screamed loudly as a small spurt of liquid escaped her, her legs shook wildly and her eyes rolled back as she continued her intense orgasm. John and Sherlock both looked at one another in shock, they had never before made Mary ejaculate ( _Sherlock had looked up the statistics and found it was rare so hadn’t pushed it)_ but continued to slowly bring her back down from her orgasm. Watching as she relaxed back onto the mattress, her chest heaving with ragged breaths whilst her legs continued to shudder,

‘N-No more’ She begged, her eyes tightly closed as she allowed the afterglow to engulf her senses.

‘Wow’ John smiled placing a soft kiss to Mary’s thigh ‘That was unbelievable’

‘Hmmm’ Mary agreed

‘We need to do that again’ Sherlock insisted watching as Mary shuddered as he removed his soaked fingers ‘I need to work out how to make you do that again. We need to measure how much fluid is produced and what the fluid is made of’

John chuckled dryly ‘I don’t think that Mary’s up for round two just yet’ he said looking over at the completely ruined figure lying on her back in bed.

‘Go on without me’ Mary smiled waving her hands in their general direction,

‘Is this a war film now?’ John chuckled,

‘I’ll only slow you dowwwwn’ Mary drawled before giggling, ‘Just leave me be for a moment, my brain isn’t working yet’

Sherlock and John nodded; letting Mary shuffle to the edge of the bed they both pressed a soft kiss to her lips before turning their attention to one another;

‘Hi’ Sherlock blushed

‘Hello Husband’ John grinned ‘You were amazing today’

Sherlock smiled and looked down coyly before entwining their fingers together and placing both hands over his heart ‘I love you’

‘I love you too’ John replied kissing Sherlock, his tongue slipping into Sherlock’s lips easily, tasting Mary on their shared breath.

‘Love you three’ Mary mumbled beside them causing the two men to chuckle into one another’s mouths

John and Sherlock quickly pulled down their underwear leaving them naked, John stroked Sherlock’s curls and laid him on his side before wrapping his hand and lips around Sherlock’s twitching and red cock, tasting the precum already dripping from Sherlock’s slit.

‘Mmmmm John’ Sherlock gasped ‘me too’

‘Hmm?’ John mumbled against skin before he was being pressed onto his side to face Sherlock’s toes whilst his toes rested close to Sherlock’s face. The detective smiled and blew out a breath against John’s cock before taking it in his mouth and expertly sucking at the head.

Both men groaned loudly as they sucked and licked one another. John would move deeper and be mirrored by Sherlock who in turn would run his tongue around John’s foreskin enjoying the same movement only seconds later. The two men worked together to bring themselves closer and closer to the edge; Sherlock moved his leg to rest behind the other one and waited for John to follow so he could cup and stroke John’s tight balls, already drawn up to the body after being on edge for so long.

John spat in his hand and stroked the wet skin over Sherlock’s balls listening to the younger man groan at the sensitivity.

‘Sherlock’ John moaned taking his lips from Sherlock’s cock ‘I need to fuck you’

‘Mmmmm god yes’ Sherlock whispered ‘Top drawer’

The two men untangled their limbs as John moved to grab the lube and condoms, smiling as he wondered whether Sherlock had put them here himself or sent one of the poor staff to do it for him. He returned to the bed and settled himself between Sherlock’s legs, opening the lid of the lubricant he drizzled some over his fingers and some over Sherlock’s own cock, stroking the gel against Sherlock’s body soon had it warmed up allowing John to circle Sherlock’s entrance with a lubed up digit, smiling as Sherlock impatiently bucked his hips looking for penetration. John lingered for another moment enjoying the view before he pressed his finger inside, inch by inch until one finger was buried in the deep heat of Sherlock’s body.

‘Mmmmm more’ Sherlock groaned, his hips still rocking back and forth,

‘Relax will ya? I’m getting to it’ John huffed ‘Bloody impatient man’

Mary had turned onto her side and was watching her husband’s preparing themselves for love making. She kissed Sherlock _(originally to stop him complaining at John’s lack of movement, but then to swallow the groans escaping Sherlock’s lips as John added a second finger)_. John twisted his finger and circled Sherlock’s prostate gently, smiling as Sherlock whimpered into Mary’s mouth and bucked from the bed.

‘See’ John sassed, his other hand wrapping around Sherlock’s reddened prick ‘I know what I’m doing’

John added another finger, scissoring and stretching them inside of Sherlock’s tightness to ensure that the detective was open enough he gradually increased pressure on his prostate as his fingers thrust in and out at a steady pace leaving Sherlock breathless and desperate, his moans echoing around the bedroom as Mary teased his pink, pebbled nipples with her manicured nails.

‘Shit’ John swore ‘Mary, could you open this please?’ he motioned to the condom wrapper ‘lubed up hands’

Mary smiled and quickly opened the packaging and pressed the rolled up latex onto the tip of John’s cock, rolling it down until it was secure. They had never used condoms in bed before but that was because John only had anal sex with Sherlock and never went from Sherlock’s arse to Mary’s pussy. Being a doctor and nurse couple had ensured they knew the risks of going from one hole to the other and none of them wanted to deal with infections. They had decided that if John was going to have anal sex on the wedding night, he would wear a condom just incase he later wanted to have sex with Mary. It was quicker than John having to sneak off for a wash before fucking his wife.

John poured more lubricant onto his hands and cock before pressing the blunt end of his cock to Sherlock’s still tight entrance. Sherlock braced himself and relaxed his body as John began to push inside, inch by inch, feeling every fluttering muscle gripping his cock as he made his way inside his husband. Mary raised herself to her knees and kissed John before moving back to kiss and caress Sherlock’s face, keeping the detective calm as he was penetrated with the new sensation of a barrier between them. Sherlock’s eyes fluttered closed and his mouth went slack as he accepted John into his body, sighing as he pushed against the sensitive prostate and caused a slick of fluid to rush from his tip onto his lower stomach.

‘God’ Sherlock spat ‘So good, harder’

John pulled out slightly before thrusting back in, each thrust getting harder and deeper as he pulled further out. Mary moved her hand to wrap around Sherlock’s prick, pumping it in time with John’s hips as they moved together, listening to Sherlock’s deep groans of satisfaction and the slap of skin against skin. Mary rubbed the small knot of nerves on the underside of Sherlock’s cock, pressing them as her hand stroked the skin over the head again and again, watching Sherlock’s body for clues of his impending climax.

‘C-Close’ Sherlock whimpered, his arse tightening around John’s cock as he slammed into him again and again, shaking the bed with the force of his thrusts. Mary kissed Sherlock, sucking his tongue into her mouth she softly bit down and tightened her hand around his cock before pulling away and looking down at the perfect sight of Sherlock reaching orgasm.

Sherlock shuddered, his mouth open wide and his eyes tightly closed as his hips bucked into Mary’s hand whilst John thrust into him. With one more long pull he was undone, spurting hot ribbons of white cum over his stomach and chest as he panted and moaned through the sensations. John held Sherlock’s legs tighter as he thrust to reach his own climax, Sherlock whimpered as John touched his over sensitive prostate and then John too was coming, the blissful waves of orgasm flooding his nerves as he shuddered and filled the condom between their skin. Mary made quiet hushing noises as she ensured Sherlock was fully spent before dropping his cock and rubbing her hand calmingly over his thighs and lower stomach,

‘So hot’ she whispered to nobody in particular as she watched John grip the condom base and pull himself out of Sherlock’s hole. Sherlock groaned and frowned causing John to begin to worry ‘Did I hurt you?’

‘No… it’s weird. I can’t feel you inside me’ Sherlock sulked ‘I like holding your seed inside me’

‘Well… that’s sexy as fuck’ John groaned as he rolled the used condom from his skin ‘I’m glad I’ve just cum otherwise that would have set me off’

Sherlock pouted ‘Can someone kiss me please?’ smiling as Mary began to kiss him lazily.

‘I think we should sleep’ Mary yawned ‘You’ve exhausted me’

John and Sherlock rushed off for a quick shower as Mary finally managed to unbuckle her heels from her feet, throwing them to one side before wandering into the bathroom, brushing her teeth and using the loo whilst the men sang tunelessly in the shower causing her to giggle and roll her eyes. She sauntered into the bedroom and climbed into the covers wondering how she got so lucky to be blessed with two husbands.


	8. The Wedding Night Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Smut. Because there is no such thing as too much smut.

The noise of the manor was different to London, no beeping cars or drunken people walking past the windows; only nature and the rustling of pigeons nesting on the roof. John lay on his side with one arm covering Sherlock’s stomach, the detective insisted on sleeping in the middle as he claimed that both Mary and John were like radiators and his skeletal figure needed extra body heat; John hadn’t argued as he knew that both him and Mary slept with their feet outside the covers so would prefer the outside anyway. John was thinking about the future when he felt Mary stir and blink her eyes open,

‘I need a wee’ she whispered into the darkness

‘Can’t go for you’ John smiled as he stroked his thumb over her wrist

‘Wish you could. He’s lovely and comfy’ Mary pouted

When Mary returned from the bathroom Sherlock had awoken and was kissing John lazily, his arms wrapped around the doctor’s middle,

‘I see you started without me’ Mary tutted climbing back into the warmth of the bed,

‘Only just’ Sherlock insisted turning onto his back

Mary straddled Sherlock’s thighs and leaned down to kiss the younger man, her tongue flicking against his bottom lip

‘Sherlock, will you fuck me?’ Mary asked seductively, stroking the hardness between Sherlock’s legs.

‘Mmmmm god yes’ Sherlock whispered, his hands wrapping around Mary’s hips as she positioned herself over his cock and slowly lowered herself feeling his amazing cock fill her and stretch her perfectly.

Mary hissed, her clit was still sensitive from the intense orgasm hours before but she rolled her hips allowing Sherlock to sink inside her fully. John kissed Sherlock passionately before lying back with his hands behind his head, watching happily.

Mary rode Sherlock hard and fast; enjoying the sensations of being pounded flooding her veins. Her orgasm flared in her stomach and she gasped as Sherlock attempted to press his thumb to her clit, flinching from the hard press she slapped his hand away and replaced it with her own, stroking lightly until colours bloomed behind her eyes and her muscles tightened as she peaked with a loud groan. Sherlock held her tightly through it, stilling his movements until she opened her eyes again,

‘I didn’t want to cum- incase you didn’t want me to’ Sherlock blushed

Mary stroked her fingers over Sherlock’s nipples and began moving again, she knew she wouldn’t be able to cum again so soon but enjoyed the pleasant friction. She flicked and stroked Sherlock’s nipples until the soft sighs turned into rapid grunts as Sherlock reached for his climax, his fingers pressing her skin hard enough to bruise as he thrust a final time and began to cum inside her warm cunt, Mary felt the ropes of cum paint her insides with warmth and shuddered with a mini climax.

John had stayed relatively silent throughout; his hand wrapped around his cock stroking softly as he watched his spouse’s rutting against one another. He was surprised when Mary shuffled off Sherlock’s hips and straddled his own, thrusting her body down onto John’s thick cock with one fluid movement causing them both to hiss and groan with bliss as her cum soaked cunt enveloped him with warmth. John allowed Mary to take control, riding him hard and fast, her hips a blur of frenzied movement as she strummed her clit rapidly, no longer caring that it was overstimulated.

‘S-Sherlock’ Mary gasped looking over at the detective ‘please’

Sherlock knelt on the bed on shaky legs as he lowered his fingers to Mary’s clit, joining her own efforts with his nimble violinist’s digits. Mary was soon screaming out uncaring who could hear as her pussy walls fluttered around John’s cock, gripping them tightly as John thrust to meet her,

‘F-Fuck, Oh god, oh fuck’ John swore, his hands grabbing for the bedding as his orgasm approached, Mary threw back her head and whined loudly which immediately set off John’s second orgasm of the night, he shakily thrust into the warmth once, twice and then he was coming inside, his seed mixing with Sherlock’s as he pumped rope after rope of creamy cum into Mary. Mary shivered and collapsed forward, allowing John to catch her and bring her close to his chest, wrapping his arms around her protectively as Sherlock moved to kiss her head and stroke her back gently and reassuringly.

‘I love you’ Sherlock whispered, his voice full of emotion as he looked over at his lovers.

‘wuv yew tew’ Mary added, her voice slightly muffled by John’s skin against her mouth,

‘Love you three’ John smiled kissing each of his spouses.

* * *

 

The three cleaned themselves up and climbed back into bed, the two men stayed naked but Mary put on a pair of cotton pants and one of John’s old t-shirts before cuddling into Sherlock’s side and relaxing onto the pillow.

Her mind wandered to the wedding and how beautiful everything had been, how perfect it was to have her lover walk her down the aisle to marry her other lover. The two loves of her life. She thought of her long dead parents and what they would have to say on the matter before shaking the images away, today was a happy occasion. Mary watched the two men beside her sleep for a moment, Sherlock on his back with his lips open a crack as he softly snored whilst John lay on his side, his hand against his cheek causing lines and wrinkles to form on the skin. Her heart fluttered with love for the two men and her stomach ached,

Although her stomach had ached for the last few days; just before the hairdresser had arrived for the bridal hairstyle Mary had had to rush off to be sick. Mrs Hudson and Molly in tow to check on her as they handed her a towel and glass of water, Mrs Hudson cooing that she understood the nerves, how she had been sick on the morning of her wedding too but that was due to a hangover after one of her ex-husbands _parties._ Mary didn’t ask any further questions,

Molly helped her into her dress as the transport arrived and then they were off without another thought. Mary ignored the nausea lingering low in her stomach and attempted to go to sleep; tomorrow they had to explain to the guests that they were planning on having all three names changed by deed pole to ‘Holmes-Watson’ and that they saw themselves as a 3 person marriage. Mary expected a few awkward questions but figured she could handle anything that came along.

The sun was just coming up as Mary dropped off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Sherlock was startled awake by the sound of vomiting; a rough choking sound escaping from the bathroom which attached to the huge bedroom which easily accommodated the three now married people. Looking over at the bed he noticed he was alone and frowned, standing up and wrapping his dressing gown around him he padded to the bathroom,

Mary sat with her head over the toilet; John squatted beside her, holding back her hair which still contained some of the pretty curls from the bridal hairdo. John noticed Sherlock and shrugged casually as Mary heaved again and again.

‘God, maybe it was the wine. It tasted strange’ Mary grimaced taking a sip of water from a bottle brought in by Sherlock.

‘I thought it was nice’ John shrugged ‘but then again, I’m an ale man’

‘The wine was fine’ Sherlock added with a frown dipping into his mind palace for something he was sure he had missed ‘Oh… Oh’

‘What?’ John asked, helping Mary up from the floor and into the bedroom,

‘Change in tastes, lethargy, sickness’ Sherlock listed ‘Also, you’re late on your courses’

Mary and John looked at one another and then back to Sherlock

‘I thought it was just stress’ Mary admitted ‘I’m not that late’

‘A month at least’ Sherlock guessed ‘which means…’

‘We’re pregnant’ John grinned ‘oh my god’

‘Lets…. Not get carried away’ Mary warned ‘We still don’t know’

Sherlock looked at both his spouses with a smile before handing Mary the water bottle again ‘drink this and then pee in it. I’ll find out in a moment’

* * *

 

‘We’re pregnant’ Sherlock confirmed with a beaming smile as he fiddled with the chemicals in the lab conveniently placed in the cellar ‘We’re pregnant’

* * *

 

John and Sherlock helped Mary get dressed as she was still feeling a little shaky and shocked at the realisation of her pregnancy. The three lovers decided to tell everyone their relationship news immediately whilst keeping the pregnancy under wraps. The threesome walked down the grand staircase to the dining room where their nearest and dearest sat chatting over breakfast which had been prepared by the Manor’s staff. Mrs Hudson sat chatting animatedly with Harry and Clara, telling the couple about Mrs Turner’s married ones and how beautiful their wedding had been. The two women laughed along with the landlady, they had become quite enraptured with the strange lady and her lurid tales of being a mob boss’s wife.

Mycroft and Greg sat furthest away; their posture giving nothing away to those around them but Sherlock could see the intimacy between the pair, plus the red bruise which was peeking beneath Mycroft’s shirt. Sherlock smiled at his brother who returned the grin before looking over Mary, his eyebrow cricking up with something like surprise before he put on his usual mask of indifference. Mycroft sipped his coffee slowly as Greg wolfed down his full English breakfast, seemingly starving from his activities the night before.

Molly and her boyfriend ( _Tom? Tim? Doesn’t matter)_ sat feeding one another slices of jam covered toast, Molly looked over at Sherlock blushing as she remembered the amazing sex her and her lover had engaged in. Sherlock shook the thought away before clearing his throat,

‘The happy couple have an announcement’ Sherlock said with confidence he didn’t feel,

All eyes turned to the front as John held Mary’s hand tightly and inhaled.

‘So, the wedding was amazing and fantastic and we want to say thank you to everybody for sharing it with us. It was more beautiful than we could have ever imagined’ John said with a beaming smile ‘but there is something we need to tell you’

Mary squeezed his hand in support as John moved away and grabbed Sherlock’s hand tightly ‘We’re in love. All three of us. The wedding was just between me and Mary but we consider Sherlock to be our second husband’ John said, his shoulders now ramrod straight ‘I understand that it’s an unusual relationship but it works for us. We’re all happy and content to live this way and we would like your blessing, or at least if not your blessing then your understanding’

Sherlock blushed and looked to the floor as Mary walked to his other side and entwined her fingers with the detectives.

Molly looked stunned and blinked in confusion before a smile lit up her face ‘Congratulations you three!’

Greg, Mycroft and Mrs Hudson joined in the cheer, raising their glasses of orange juice in a toast to the happy trio. Clara looked nervously at Harry and then back to John,

‘Congratulations baby brother’ Harry smiled ‘Talk about having your cake and eating it’

John exhaled the breath he hadn’t been aware he was holding; his heart raced as Harry stood and walked over to her brother wrapping him in a tight hug and pressing a kiss to his cheek before kissing Sherlock and Mary too.

‘Although you know, if you hurt him. You’ll have me to deal with’ Harry threatened playfully towards Sherlock. Sherlock smiled and nodded as he squeezed John’s hand tightly.

‘Right well… I’m starving so now that’s out the way. Where’s the toast?’ John laughed taking a seat with Mary and Sherlock on either side of him. Mary nibbled at toast whilst Sherlock grabbed at the bacon and pushed it into his mouth gracelessly, moaning deeply at the crispy meat ‘Is’ good’

‘To Mr, Mr and Mrs Holmes-Watson’ Mycroft cheered from the top of the table as the other guests joined in.


	10. Chapter 10

_We’re expecting – SH_

_I realised at the wedding. Congratulations brother mine – MH_

_I need to come discuss some things. Diogenes tonight? – SH_

_7.30pm. I’ll have the relevant paperwork – MH_

Sherlock put down his phone and nervously crossed the living room; his heart still pounded with anxiety from the discovery of Mary’s pregnancy. He had seen John and Mary off on their honeymoon _(a week away in Italy which was paid for by Mycroft_ ) and swiftly returned to Baker street to begin the preparation of the newest arrival.

He checked the time and decided to shower and walk to the club; checking in on the network on the way. When he eventually arrived at the club he was quickly guided to Mycroft’s office where his brother and another man stood talking politely.

‘Ah Sherlock. This is Fred Appleby’ Mycroft introduced both men who shook hands and seated themselves in front of Mycroft.

‘The paperwork is all ready to go, I just need your signature please Mr Holmes’ the lawyer said with a friendly smile ‘here, here and here.’

Sherlock signed and watched as Mycroft also signed the documents before Anthea came to show the solicitor out of the office. Mycroft nodded to his assistant who smiled at both brothers before closing the door soundly after her.

‘How are you feeling?’ Mycroft asked carefully, his eyes focussing on Sherlock’s body language.

‘Terrified’ Sherlock admitted with a smile ‘This wasn’t supposed to happen to me’

Mycroft huffed out a breath ‘I’m currently with a twice divorced, highly strung Detective Inspector with a habit of allowing my baby brother to run amok around London’ he smiled and took a drink of his Scotch ‘I’m suddenly realising that I could be a step parent’

‘Have you met his children yet?’ Sherlock asked gratefully taking the offered Scotch,

Mycroft shook his head frantically ‘goodness no. Children aren’t… my area’

‘Shame. I could see you with your hair in rollers and an apron’ Sherlock grinned watching Mycroft grimace.

‘You’ll be fine. You have John and Mary to be proper adults. You can teach the children how to blow things up and torment one another’ Mycroft smiled genuinely at his brother ‘You’ll be good’

Sherlock took a drink to hide the fact he was getting a lump in his throat from the emotional undercurrent of the conversation. Mycroft didn’t mention it.

They discussed cases and politics, family and memories as they sipped fine scotch until Sherlock reasoned it was time to go home. Picking up the documents from the table he brushed his hand over his brothers and squeezed gently, a brief gesture of brotherly affection which neither man would admit.

* * *

 

‘Sherlock we’re home!’ John shouted up the stairs of Baker Street.

The newlyweds had arrived straight from the airport and had asked the cabbie to drop them off here first. John’s eyebrows knitted together as he looked at Mary who shrugged at the silence in the flat, the pair nervously entered the room and found Sherlock sleeping on the sofa, his legs hanging off the end of the furniture as he dozed, soft snores escaping his bow lips.

John chuckled and covered his mouth with his hands, gesturing to Mary to look at the sleeping detective. The pair looked at one another and then down to their lover who was surrounded by strange objects covered with nappies.

John silently giggled as he looked over at a melon clothed in a disposable nappy lying on the table. The union jack pillow was also clad in a nappy, as were the laptops, the lamp and even Billy the skull had one placed over his head as a makeshift hat.

Mary nudged John and smiled as the doctor walked over to his husband, pressing a kiss on the pink lips he whispered ‘wakey wakey sleeping beauty’ causing the detective to open his eyes and glance up at his spouses.

‘You’re home!’ Sherlock said shocked looking around the room and the strange display ‘I can explain’

* * *

 

The months of Mary’s pregnancy passed uneventfully; Sherlock and John both attended the scans and watched the small blob quickly blossom into a bigger blob and then a fully formed human. John stood stoic holding Mary’s hand whilst Sherlock softly cried to himself refusing to admit his emotions were becoming overloaded by the new sensations.

Sherlock and John helped Mary waddle into the living room, helping her sit on the sofa in the only position in which her stomach allowed her to be comfortable before the doctor made tea and the detective ordered food. His own stomach was fluttering nervously at the thought of bringing up a subject he had kept secret for seven months; when the food arrived and the trio were sated, Sherlock cleared his throat and spoke softly,

‘I was thinking’

John smiled and raised his eyebrow ‘That’s not that unusual’

Sherlock rolled his eyes and continued ‘Well, we haven’t decided where we are going to live or how the arrangement will work… I understand that Baker Street isn’t the most child friendly home and I don’t think that this house would be big enough for all of us together’ he sighed ‘I don’t want to miss out on the babies life because of size issues’

John and Mary nodded listening intently as Sherlock spoke, ‘So, I asked Mycroft to arrange something for me’ he handed over a large brown envelope to John who narrowed his eyes but quickly opened the packet and scanned the information,

‘The Holmes Manor?’ John asked shocked ‘I don’t understand’

Mary clapped a hand over her mouth and stared at Sherlock ‘You’ve put our names on the deeds to the manor? Why?’

Sherlock blushed slightly before gazing at his spouses ‘Because anything that is mine is yours. I didn’t want the house, I was content to live at Baker Street but we’ll need the room and I don’t want to be parted with you. Obviously I’ll still keep Baker Street for investigations or experiments which would be harmful to the health of our children, but we would all live together at the Manor… if you consent of course’

‘If we consent?’ John asked incredulous ‘Of course we consent you idiot! You bloody mad, amazing, wonderfully insane git you’

Sherlock’s face broke into a smile ‘It’s all been renovated, completely new everything except the nursery. I thought we could do that ourselves’ he blushed.

Mary had been silent, her mouth gaping with shock as tears formed in her eyes ‘Sherlock, I love you’

‘And I love you too… all of you’ the detective smiled running his hand over Mary’s large bump.

* * *

 

The family arrived at the Holmes Manor apprehensively with its long and winding driveway and massive steel gates it looked like a fortress until they reached the house itself. The house was huge, a veritable mansion for only the three of them to live in whilst they awaited the arrival of the baby. Sherlock blushed as he watched John and Mary gape at the building,

‘This is yours?’ Mary asked

‘No, it’s ours’ Sherlock smiled as the driver pulled up and got out to open the doors for his passengers ‘I’ll give you the tour’

Sherlock walked slowly to the entrance door and inhaled shakily as he braced himself for the memories of his childhood to rush towards him, opening the door he smiled at the refurbished lobby, it’s once dark painted walls now freshly covered with pastel light paint allowing the sunlight to bounce from the walls to glisten on the crystal chandelier above. The detective smiled and took both his partners in hand before walking slowly through the downstairs rooms,

His favourite room had always been the library ( _even more than his lab which was situated in the cellar)_ which had been practically left untouched except more shelves being added and better lighting fitted. Sherlock’s heart raced happily as he looked around at the beautifully decorated walls and squeezed both his hands with a happy smile. He continued walking, showing Mary and John the living room, the parlour, the dining room, the huge kitchen ( _which was immediately Mary’s favourite)_ and the huge conservatory in which Sherlock’s telescope and other materials had been stored.

Mary grimaced as she was helped up the stairs; her very pregnant stomach getting in the way as she attempted the flights up to the next floor but she couldn’t be deterred, she wanted to see the rest of her house. The upstairs was grander than any of them expected; lush carpets covered the floor whilst portraits hung from the dark blue walls. Sherlock walked the corridor explaining who each painted person was and their relation to the Holmes family, John smiled as he saw Sherlock and Mycroft’s paintings, obviously much younger and dressed up in full miniature sailor uniforms as they stared ahead at the artist. John chuckled and nudged Sherlock good naturedly causing the detective to blush prettily.

The nursery was an empty room which had been given a base paint of white but nothing else. There was no chandelier in this room, and all of the furniture which had been purchased was stacked neatly in the corner waiting to be assembled. Mary immediately began planning her interior design for the nursery as she walked around, stopping when she saw the view of the garden where the three had watched the fireworks on their wedding day.

‘Later. We have more rooms’ Sherlock whispered, placing a soft kiss on the corner of her lip.

Sherlock continued through the adjoining door into the master bedroom they had shared on their wedding night, where the new enormous bed stood. John whistled at the size and grandiose nature of the wooden frame causing Sherlock to roll his eyes,

‘Was this your bed?’ John asked Sherlock,

‘No, don’t be foolish. I was in the other wing’ Sherlock answered absently

‘Another wing’ John giggled ‘of course’

Mary gaped at the en-suite bathroom which included a huge roll top bath with claw feet. Her eyes widened as she reasoned that all three could probably fit and if they couldn’t, then they would fit in the hot tub which was situated in the opposite corner.

‘I can’t’ Mary whispered, her eyes filled with tears ‘this is too much… Sherlock… it’s too much’

Both men walked to her and held her closely as she cried her shock and hormones flooding her emotions as she wept onto her husbands.

‘You’ll be glad of the space when little Holmes-Watson turns up’ Sherlock smiled

They all moved to sit on the comfortable bed piled high with plush feather pillows and expensive bedding; Mary lay between her men and allowed herself to be hugged tightly until her cries abated

‘So… how many rooms does this place have?’ Mary asked,

Sherlock startled and began counting in his mind ‘8 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms and then the downstairs’

‘We’ll need a cleaner’ Mary laughed

‘Obviously’ Sherlock snorted ‘we have our own staff’

* * *

 

**2 weeks later:**

Mary sat on the plush chair as she bossed Sherlock and John around, they had already painted the room ( _without allowing Mary to be present due to the possibly harmful chemicals in the paint, Sherlock insisted)_ in a collection of neutral yellows and creams, the soft furnishings all matching in tones as they still didn’t know the sex of the baby. Not that it mattered to any of the trio,

‘This is impossible!’ Sherlock shouted at the wooden joint he was holding

‘You’re a certified genius and you’re confused by a wardrobe?’ John chuckled, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

‘I’m not confused, it’s just impossible to put together!’

The two men continued bickering with one another as they attempted to assemble the wardrobe. They had already argued over the cot which had finally been completed by John sending Sherlock out for food so he could do it alone much to the delight of Mary who sat giggling,

‘Oh’ Mary whispered as a sharp pain cramped in her lower stomach, she had been having Braxton Hicks for the last week or so, John had insisted she take it easy which Mary had waved away. She was a nurse; she understood her body better than anybody.

Mary took a sip of her lemonade and winced again as another sharp pain wracked her lower abdomen followed by a strange wet sensation, ‘Oh’ she said again nervously, looking up at the men still bickering,

‘Boys?’ She whispered looking down at the wet patch spreading over the denim dungarees which she practically lived in.

The men didn’t hear, still too caught up in their argument over which hole was filled by which joint.

‘BOYS!’ Mary shouted starting to panic

Sherlock and John turned and their eyes widened as Mary sat wide eyed and pale, looking down at the puddle at her crotch and down her legs.

‘Oh… Oh okay’ Sherlock panicked ‘erm! **_HOT TOWELS AND FLUFFY WATER_**!’ he screamed

‘Mary, look at me’ John soothed going into Captain/Doctor mode ‘is there much pain? How often are the contractions?’

Mary thought for a moment and licked her lips ‘Not much pain, twinges of tightness, every 15 minutes or so’

‘Okay. Okay we’re okay’ John muttered more to calm himself than anything ‘Sherlock! Calm down’

Sherlock was pacing back and forth, his mobile clamped to his ear as he called Mycroft insisting that he send an emergency helicopter to the manor to airlift Mary to hospital. Mycroft was attempting to calm his brother whilst desperately trying not to laugh,

‘Sherlock! Give me that’ Mary insisted, ‘Hi Mycroft, yes I’m fine thank you. Not much is happening yet and won’t be for a while. We’ll get ourselves to the hospital. Okay, we’ll let you know. Take care, bye’

Mary and John exchanged a smile and a roll of the eyes before Mary gripped her stomach again ‘We should go’

* * *

 

‘On the next contraction I want you to push right down into your bum Mary’ the midwife smiled kindly ‘Biggest push you’ve ever done and baby will be here’

Mary grabbed both of her husband’s hands and lowered her chin to her chest, taking a deep breath and pushing as hard as she could, gritting her teeth at the pain she felt the blood beating in her ears and continued as much as she could, her heart fluttering wildly when she heard the soft cough and cry of her baby entering the world. Mary looked at John and then Sherlock who both stood wide eyed and open mouthed as the nurse held up the small squawking baby for Mary’s inspection,

‘It’s a boy… a boy Mary’ Sherlock cried, his eyes filling with tears as he looked at the bundle

‘Who’s cutting the cord?’ the midwife asked looking nervously between the two men who claimed to both be the father. The midwife had been shocked until Mary explained their unusual coupling and the midwife relaxed allowing both men into the room.

‘John?’ Sherlock asked,

‘Together’ John insisted wiping the tears from his eyes ‘both’

The midwife grabbed the scissors and allowed John to put his fingers through the holes whilst Sherlock wrapped his hand around John’s, with a quick snip the baby was taken for a brief clean before he was placed on Mary’s naked chest,

‘Hello baby’ Mary cooed, looking up at both Sherlock and John who had gave each other a long and tender hug ‘I’m your mummy’

‘And I’m your daddy’ John smiled running his finger over the patch of hair which covered the baby’s head, still slightly matted with blood.

‘And I’m your papa’ Sherlock beamed down at the small face

The midwives looked at one another with wrinkled up noses at the cuteness of the trio, quietly slipping out of the room and leaving the new family to bond.

Sherlock slipped his wedding band around and around nervously on his finger, remembering the sweet words which John and Mary had engraved on it at their wedding ceremony.

**_Yours. Ours. Mine._ **

His heart beat faster as he realised that not only were John and Mary, his, ours and mine, but this new-born baby also.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I must admit, i have a soft spot for awkward Uncle Myc

Mycroft and Lestrade sat in the waiting room anxiously; Mycroft’s knee was bouncing energetically as Lestrade filled in the crossword. Greg placed a hand over Mycroft’s kneecap and stopped the movements,

‘Everything will be fine’ he insisted for the fiftieth time ‘do you do this in meetings with heads of state? You would be a shit poker player’

Mycroft scoffed and rolled his eyes ‘Of course not, but this is different isn’t it?’

As Greg was about to retort with a witty reply Sherlock exited the maternity ward with a huge smile,

‘It’s a boy! He’s perfect’ he beamed ‘a perfectly formed human’

Greg giggled at Sherlock’s wording and pulled the excited detective into an embrace ‘Congratulations, how’s Mary?’

‘Sore and tired but beautiful. You should have seen her, she was unbelievable’ Sherlock crowed proudly

Mycroft stood nervously offering his hand to Sherlock who simply threw himself into his brothers arms in a shocking act of brotherly love ‘Myc, He’s so beautiful’

* * *

 

When Mary had cleaned herself up and redressed ( _including a bit of lipstick, girls got to look her best she insisted)_ she allowed Sherlock and John to invite Mycroft and Lestrade through,

‘Hi guys’ she greeted with a smile, inching herself up the bed with a wince ‘Sorry I don’t get up for hugs’

‘Please don’t’ Mycroft cringed before placing a soft kiss on Mary’s cheek,

‘So? Where’s my nephew then?’ Greg asked excitedly, not seeing the shock pass through the rest of the group.

Mary gestured to the cot and nodded when Greg asked for a hold, Greg pulled the baby from its swaddling cloths and held him closely to his chest cooing lightly and stroking his fingers over his tiny features,

‘Hello little fella’ Greg sighed softly ‘my goodness you’re too gorgeous to come from these ugly buggers’ he smiled looking at John and Sherlock.

Sherlock and John grinned and continued to watch Greg walk carefully towards Mycroft, baby in his arms.

‘Let’s go see Uncle Mycy hey?’ Greg smiled ‘Shall we see if Myc wants to hold you?’

Mycroft stiffened and began to panic ‘I-I don’t think’

‘Sit in the chair’ Greg ordered, watching Mycroft seat himself anxiously ‘okay now mind his head’

Greg placed the baby carefully in Mycroft’s arms, positioning him correctly to hold the baby securely ‘there you go’

Mycroft held the baby as though it was made of glass, a fine sheen of sweat covered his forehead as he nervously stayed as stiff as possible incase he dropped the new-born causing Sherlock and John to smile in affection for the man,

‘Have you decided on a name yet?’ Greg asked helping himself on one of Mary’s grapes

‘I liked Benedict’ John suggested ‘But he hated it’

Sherlock sneered ‘I don’t want my child to have a ridiculous name like me, Mycroft and Sherrinford’

‘I like Thomas’ Mary smiled, ‘Thomas James’

The men all stopped and nodded to one another ‘Baby TJ’ Lestrade smiled, ‘I like it’

* * *

 

**10 years later;**

TJ Holmes-Watson ran around the garden with his wooden sword that daddy John had made him in the shed, he was almost 11 now and felt too old to be playing with toys but he smiled as he turned and watched his little sister run behind, her blonde messy hair stuck up with bits of leaves and dirt matting the strands. She was wearing a pirate eye patch and a soldier’s uniform,

‘En-Garde yee swarmy vermin!’ she shouted happily, her voice lower with her put on pirate voice,

‘Oh no! Help me! It’s Captain Redbeard!’ TJ shouted giggling as she jumped on top of him ‘Ouch, Cissy! You’re too big to jump on me now’

‘Kids! Come in for dinner’ Mary shouted from the doorway watching her brood run towards her. She placed a hand on her rapidly expanding belly and felt the new life kick against her hand,

‘TJ, Could you please find the twins? They’ll be with your papa in the orchards’ Mary shouted watching her eldest child trot away with a wave. Her heart swelled as she watched her older boy run, so like his father in every respect. The blonde hair which shone in the sunlight, the no fear attitude which allowed him to play with his siblings without a worry, but he was also caring and sweet, helping the younger ones and his mother anytime he was asked. Mary’s hand stroked her belly again wondering who the next baby would favour.

They had never even thought of DNA testing, the children were a mixture of all three regardless of their genetics. It was also rather obvious whose children they were, Thomas James was definitely John’s as was 6 year old Cassandra with her long blonde hair which was almost white.

The twins were definitely Sherlock’s offspring, they were only four yet already way ahead of their age guideline, both read and wrote almost as well as their elder siblings, their intellect was remarkable and the three parents had discussed the options knowing that they would be on par with Mycroft’s intelligence. Mycroft spoilt all of his nieces and nephews rotten but he had a soft spot for the two dark haired, shy children who seemed to be able to observe the whole world without even moving their eyes. Mary watched them sometimes, communicating without words in an almost supernatural way, Lucretzia was reserved but loving, a complete daddy’s girl who loved nothing more than cuddling up reading with Sherlock, sitting on his knee, listening to him play violin or teaching her to play piano ( _of which she showed remarkable skill)_ whereas Vincent was more interested in science and biology. His main love being his puppy who trailed after him everywhere he tottered, until they would sit down and eat whilst looking at the birds or fish in the pond.

Then there was the infant Charlotte, she was only a year old and it was impossible to work out who fathered her as she had auburn hair much like Mycroft’s or Harriet’s.

Mary had found out she was pregnant again when Charlotte was only 6 months old causing another shock to the family, but a happy and much loved one.

Mycroft and Lestrade visited often and brought numerous gifts to the children of whom they were godparents. Molly Hooper brought her own children along to the Manor, spending long weekends in the country away from the stifling smog of London. Her boys Oscar and Richard were five and seven, allowing them to mix with TJ and Cissy with no real trouble. In fact, Cissy had already explained that when she was older she intended to marry Oscar and move to South Africa to help protect Elephants. All parents had agreed that it was a very noble idea.

And so, the Holmes-Watson family lived life together, they raised animals and bee’s, John helped the local’s with medical care and Mary started a crèche to look after their neighbours children whilst Sherlock returned to London occasionally to help Lestrade but he mainly worked from home unless visiting Mrs Hudson who spent most of her time at the manor in her very own flat complete with staff to see her through her old age. It was a blissful existence and Sherlock fell in love with his wife, husband and children each and every day.


End file.
